Ultimate Deception
by Hailey Ambrose
Summary: Randy Orton had the perfect life.Beautiful wife,son on the way&a great job.He mistakenly had a one night stand with an obsessed fan that he doesn't remember.The night comes back to haunt him when the girl gets a job as his son's nanny.Will she ruin him?
1. Chapter 1

This is my newest story. I hope you like it.

Thanks to RatedrKjErIcHo for the help on this.

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. I own only my ocs. This story is for enterainment purposes and is fiction and should be taken that way.

* * *

><p>Delia Lowe sat at the bar watching the scene around her. She was a big fan of the WWE and especially Randy Orton. She went to every show that came to Phoenix. She would always follow the superstars after to see where they went. She hoped to bump into Randy and get to know him. She knew he was married but she wanted him.<p>

She watched him and his friends drinking nearby. She was sitting at the bar when he walked up to get a new drink. She decided to introduce herself to him.

"Hey, I'm Delia." She said to him.

"Nice to meet you Delia." He said before turning to the bar. The bartender sat the drink down in front of him.

"Can I get your autograph?" She asked.

"Sure." He took the paper and pen from her and turned to sign it. She took the opportunity to put a drug into his drink. "Here you go."

"Thanks." She replied taking it.

"Sure." He walked back to his friends.

She hoped her plan would work. She watched him leave and take a cab to his hotel. She followed and got into the same elevator as he did. Once they were in the elevator, she could tell that the drug was having the effect she wanted. She walked over to him and kissed him. She felt him kiss her back. The elevator came to her floor and she took her key card out and helped him to her room. Once they were inside, she kissed him and they were soon in bed together making love.

The next morning Randy woke up first. He looked over and saw a blond in bed with him. He knew it wasn't his wife. He slowly got out of bed. His head felt like it weighed a ton. It was the worse hang over he had ever had. He got dressed and headed back to his room. He didn't want to know who it was that he had slept with.

He got to his room and showered. Once he was dressed, he packed up and got ready to head home. He had no idea how he was going to tell Lindsay that he had slept with someone else. He didn't remember anything about the night before. He got his bag and headed out. He checked out and headed to the airport. He would use the plane ride to St. Louis to figure out how he was going to tell her.

Delia woke up expecting find Randy there. She hoped that since they had slept together, he would like her and leave his wife for her. She was disappointed when she woke up alone. She found no note. She got up and showered and headed downstairs. She checked with the front desk to see if Randy had checked out. They told her that they couldn't give her that information. She saw some of the other superstars and overheard them talking about going home. She knew that Randy had headed home. She had tried to find his address before and it was not anywhere to found. She had flown to St. Louis before and could never find him.

Randy arrived in St. Louis and headed to his house. He had decided to tell Lindsay everything. He couldn't keep the secret from her. He walked in and found his wife in the nursery putting up some baby things. Their first child, a little boy, was due in two months.

"Hey." He said walking in.

"Hey, you're home." Lindsay Orton replied walking over to kiss her husband hello. "How was the trip?"

"It was good." He replied. He knew he needed to tell her now. "Lindsay, I have something I need to tell you."

"Alright." She sat down in the rocking chair in the nursery and moved her blond hair out of her face. "So, what's up?"

"Last night I went out clubbing with the guys. I drank a lot." He sat down on the ottoman in front of the rocking chair. "I woke up this morning in bed with someone."

"Was it a diva?" She asked holding her anger in.

"No. I don't know who she was. I assume some bar tramp." He took his wife's hands in his. "I'm so sorry Lindsay. I don't remember how I ended up in bed with her. I don't remember anything."

"I can't believe you would cheat on me. How could you do that?" She said with anger.

"I'm sorry Lindsay. I never wanted this to happen. Please forgive me."

"Do you think you deserve my forgiveness?"

"I probably don't deserve it but I would like to have it."

"Is this something you want to do again? Do you want to cheat on me?" She asked calming down. Cheating was not something she would put up with.

"No. I love you and I don't want anyone else. This was a mistake. I'm sorry and I swear I will never do it again."

"Alright. This is how it's going to be. I will only give you this one out. If you ever cheat on me again, I will cut it off and leave you." She stood up. "I haven't forgiven you. You have a long way to go to make this up to me and our son. Know this, I'm giving you a second chance. Cheating is not something I will put up with. But I'm willing to work this out. Because I do love you and we are having a baby together. If you even think about cheating, remember what you will lose. Our son, me, and more money than you know. You know it's in the prenuptial agreement, if you cheat on me and I leave you, I get 1.2 million for me and 4 million for any children we have. So remember that next time you think about cheating."

"I won't cheat again. I love you."

"Alright. You have way to go to make this up to me. You can stay in the guest room until I decide you can stay in the master bedroom again." She walked out and toward the master bedroom.

He knew she would be upset and he was expecting it but he was glad that she wasn't leaving him. He wouldn't cheat again. Her and their son was the most important things to him. He would make this up to both of them.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Six Months Later

Lindsay Orton sat in her living room watching her four month old son, Liam, sleeping. She had spent her day interviewing nannies. So far none stuck out as someone she wanted to watch her son. Her husband, Randy, was on the road with his job and would be back in two days. The last six months had been hard as Lindsay struggled to forgive him for cheating on her one time and then the birth of Liam. But she had forgiven him and they had slowly gotten back to where they were. They were happy with Liam. She heard a knock on the door and knew it was her next interview. The brown eyed blond got up and walked to the door. She saw a blond standing there.

"Hi." She said opening the door.

"Hi, I'm Delia. I'm here for the nanny job." Delia replied with a smile.

"Please come in." Lindsay replied. She sat down in the chair while Delia sat down on the sofa. "So do you have a resume?"

"Yes." Delia handed her a piece of paper.

Lindsay looked it over. Delia was certainly qualified for the job. She looked over the references and placed the paper on the table.

"So, Delia, I see you're from Phoenix. What brought you to St. Louis?"

"I wanted a change." She replied.

Lindsay looked over the resume. "Well, I will call your references and get back to you."

"Thank you, Mrs. Orton." Delia said as she got up. She took a look at the baby sleeping. He really was cute.

Lindsay showed Delia out and then headed to check her references. She called the ones on the resume and then did a background check. Everything checked out for her. She would email everything to Randy and see if he agreed that Delia was the best candidate for the position.

Delia left the Orton home and headed to the apartment she had rented nearby. She had come to St. Louis four months earlier. She had heard on the internet about the birth of Randy's son, Liam. She staked out the hospital all day and finally saw Randy. She followed him from the hospital and learned where he lived. She watched him and his family over the last four months. She then overheard the talk that they needed a nanny. She applied through the agency that set up the appointment.

She hoped Randy would remember her but the last time she ran into him at a store, he didn't seem too. So she knew she could get the job as the nanny and use it to break up his marriage and get him for herself.

Randy checked his email and found all the information that Lindsay had sent him about the nanny candidates. Lindsay seemed to like Delia the best. He looked over everything and agreed with his wife that Delia seemed the best.

"Hey, man, you going clubbing tonight?" Ted DiBiase asked his friend.

"You know I don't do that anymore. Not after that time when I cheated on Lindsay."

"Alright." Ted replied walking out.

Randy hadn't been clubbing since that night. He wouldn't take the chance that he would drink too much and cheat on Lindsay again. His family was the most important thing. It had taken months for him and Lindsay to work things out. She didn't let him sleep with her in the master bedroom for two months. Then they didn't have sex until Liam was six weeks old. She told him she had to make sure he could be faithful and he had.

After Ted left, Randy sent an email back to Lindsay saying he was in agreement with her. He had just turned off the computer when his phone rang.

"Hey, baby." He said when he saw it was Lindsay.

"Hey. So you like Delia?"

"Yeah. She is fine." He replied.

"Great. So how is everything?"

"Good. Everyone is out clubbing."

"Why didn't you go?"

"I just didn't want to. So how is Liam?"

"He is good. He misses his daddy." She smiled as she looked at her son.

"I miss you guys too. I will be home in a few. I love you guys."

"We love you too. See you soon."

Randy hung up and got comfortable watching a movie. He couldn't wait to be home with his family.

After hanging up with her husband, Lindsay headed downstairs to the basement room that would be the nanny's room. She and Randy agreed that the nanny would help out with Liam but they wanted to be the ones to raise their son. Lindsay worked from home for the WWE. She was an auditor for Vince. So she took care of the expense reports from the superstars and Divas as well as the road crew. She made sure everything was accounted for and all expenses were logged properly. All the reports came email and overnight delivery.

She picked up the phone and called Delia.

"Hello." Delia said picking up.

"May I speak with Delia?" Lindsay asked.

"This is she."

"This is Lindsay Orton. I wanted to let you that my husband and I think you would be a good nanny and I would like you come tomorrow to fill out some paperwork."

"I will be there." Delia smiled as she hung up.

Everything was working out according to plan. Once she was in the Orton home, she would begin her plan. She would ruin the Orton's marriage and get Randy for herself. Nothing was going to stop her from getting what she wanted and she had her sights on Randy.


	3. Chapter 3

Delia arrived the next day at the Orton house. She was excited to begin her plan. She rang the bell and Lindsay opened for her.

"Delia, come in." Lindsay said showing her in.

"Thank you." Delia replied as they walked to the living room. Delia sat on the sofa and Lindsay in the chair.

"So I spoke with my husband as I said on the phone and we would like you to start as our nanny. Your references were wonderful and I like that you are a certified nanny with infant CPR training."

"Thank you. I love children." Delia replied.

"We would like you to sign a year commitment contract. That means that you would be required to Liam's nanny for a year. My husband and I can terminate the contract as we see fit. You however can't without proper reason and a cash penalty." Lindsay got out the contract she had drawn up. "This is it. It states what we expect of you as our nanny and the salary. As you can see the salary is well above the normal amount. The reason for that is my husband's job. We travel with him some and you would be required to come with us. Is traveling going to be a problem?"

"No, Mrs. Orton. I don't mind traveling." Delia smiled. She already realized that Lindsay was a control freak and thought it would probably be easy to seduce Randy away from her.

"Great. Look over the contract, if you have any questions, let me know." She handed it to Delia.

Delia looked over the contract and saw no issues. When things worked out she would have to worry about it anyway. She would be rid of Lindsay and she would be Randy's wife.

"I don't see any problems." Delia said taking the pen and signed the contract. She then handed it back to Lindsay.

"Okay. Let me show you around." Lindsay got up and took the baby monitor with her as she showed Delia the house. They soon headed downstairs where Delia's room was. "This is your room. It has its own phone line and own bathroom. It's across from the laundry room."

"It's great." Delia replied. It was a nice room and tastefully decorated. It had white queen bed with two white night stands, a white dresser and white desk. It had its own TV with DVD player.

They headed back upstairs just as Liam started crying.

"There my little man. Come on you can meet Liam." Lindsay said as they headed up the back stairs.

They arrive at the nursery and headed in. Lindsay walked over to the crib and picked up Liam. She turned to Delia.

"This is Liam." Lindsay replied.

"He's adorable." Delia replied gently touching the baby.

"Thanks. Everyone says he looks like my husband." Lindsay laughed.

Delia had to agree to that. Liam did look like Randy. She couldn't wait to have this as her family. She dreamed of her and Randy standing in the nursery with Liam.

"Would you like to hold Liam?" Lindsay asked bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Yes, thank you." Delia gently took Liam from Lindsay. She loved holding the baby. He was so sweet. He started to cry as she held him.

"Let me take him." Lindsay said taking her son from her. She calmed him and placed him in the nursery to show Delia out.

They headed back downstairs and to the front door.

"So we will see you tomorrow. My husband should be home then." Lindsay replied.

"Great. I look forward to meeting him." Delia smiled and left.

She smiled as she drove back to her place. She would meet Randy tomorrow and began the plan. She just had to bided her time and figure out how to get Lindsay out of the way. She knew Lindsay had to have an ex. So maybe she could make it look like Lindsay was cheating on Randy. But she hoped she could convince Lindsay that she and Randy were having an affair eventually. It was every wife's nightmare to find out that your husband is fucking the babysitter.

She packed her stuff up and made sure she had everything that she would need to break them apart. She would play the perfect nanny for a month or so and then she would put her plan into action.

Randy arrived home earlier than he thought. He had taken an earlier flight. He took a cab from the airport and was soon home. He walked in and heard Lindsay in the kitchen. He walked in the kitchen and saw her cooking. He quietly walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Ted, I told you we can't meet like this." She whispered.

"You're so funny." He replied pulled away.

"I know." She smiled before kissing her husband. "You're here early."

"I took an earlier flight because I wanted to be with my family." He kissed her and walked over to the pack n play where Liam was. He gently picked his son up out of it. "You get bigger every time I see you."

Lindsay laughed because he always said that. She smiled as Liam cooed a little for his dad. "The nanny starts tomorrow."

"That's great." He replied putting Liam back in the pack n play.

"Yeah. She's nice and very qualified."

"Good. So is dinner ready?"

"You are so focused on food." Lindsay laughed as she placed the chicken enchiladas on the table and they sat down.

"I talked to John today." Randy said as they ate.

"Great." Lindsay replied. She knew why Randy brought up John. He and Lindsay had dated before her and Randy. But Lindsay had dated a few of the superstars. "What did you talk to John about?"

"We just talked in general. I just wanted to remind him that you and he are over."

"Randy, we have been over for two years."

"I know. I just wanted to make sure he knew that."

"Why is it that you bring up John all the time? I'm not the one who cheated." She sighed. "Randy, we have gotten past that you cheated. I forgave you. I never cheated on you."

"You slept with him two days before we got married."

"And I told you about that and you told me about Mickie. We agreed we both made mistakes and we got past it. Then you cheated again. I haven't brought up that night since Liam was born. Why do you keep bringing up John?"

"I don't know. I just don't want to lose you."

"You won't if you put the jealous away. I love you and only you. I don't want or need anyone else."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Okay, let's enjoy dinner." She smiled returning to eat.

He honestly didn't know why he kept brining up her past with John. He knew John still had feelings for her and it worried him sometimes. He knew his cheating had caused issues in their marriage and he regretted each day. He worried that he would slip again and drive Lindsay straight to John. He didn't even remember who he had slept with. She was just a random girl and he had no idea what she even looked like.

He looked over at Lindsay and vowed to make sure his family stayed together. He wouldn't let anyone come between them.

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Delia arrived about nine in the morning the next day. She couldn't wait to see Randy. She knocked on the door and was shocked when Lindsay opened it instead of Randy.

"Delia, hey, come in." Lindsay said stepping aside and letting her in.

"Thanks. I thought your husband was going to be here." Delia said trying to not sound obvious.

"He is. He and Liam are having some father/son bonding upstairs." Lindsay laughed. "Let's get you settled downstairs then you can meet Randy."

Lindsay headed through the living room and kitchen toward the basement. They walked into the room where Delia would stay.

"Okay, I will let you get settled. You can decorate the room anyway you want to make it more personal for you." Lindsay said to her.

"Thanks but I like it." Delia knew she couldn't decorate the way she wanted. It would look weird to have Randy Orton photos all over the room.

"Great. We'll see you in a bit." Lindsay left the room and headed upstairs.

Once Lindsay was gone, Delia began to unpack. She put her photos of Randy and the scrapbook in the closet. She hid them to make sure no one found them. Once she had unpacked everything, she headed upstairs. She was ready to see Randy.

She walked upstairs and headed to the nursery. She walked to the door and saw Randy, Lindsay and Liam. They looked like the perfect family. But she knew nothing was perfect.

"Delia, come in." Lindsay said when she saw her in the doorway. "This is my husband, Randy."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Orton." Delia said to him.

"Oh, you can call me Randy." He laughed. "Nice to meet you Delia. Lindsay showed me your resume. Very impressive. I trust you will take good care of our son."

"I will take great care of Liam."

"That's good to know." Randy put Liam down in the crib and turned to Lindsay. "I have to go see Dad. I will be back in a bit."

"Okay, drive carefully." Lindsay replied.

"I love you." He kissed her.

"Love you too." She smiled as he headed downstairs. She turned to Delia. "Did you get settled in?"

"Yes thank you." Delia replied with a smile.

"Well, why don't we head downstairs and we can talk?" Lindsay kissed her son and walked out the door.

Delia followed Lindsay downstairs to the kitchen. Lindsay made them so tea and they sat down at the table.

"So, Delia, do you date?" Lindsay asked.

"I do when I find someone I like." Delia replied.

"Okay. I wanted to talk about your schedule. You get two days off a week. They can be the same each week or it can change. Just let me know."

"I was hoping for the same days."

"Okay, did you have some in mind?"

"I was hoping for Tuesday and Wednesday."

"Tuesday might be a problem but Wednesday is fine." Lindsay knew that SMACKDOWN taped on Tuesday and if they traveled with Randy, they would be on the road.

"Oh, right SMACKDOWN." Delia replied. "Wednesday and Thursday is good."

"Okay, Wednesday and Thursday." Lindsay wrote down the information just as her cell phone rang. "Excuse me."

Lindsay walked over to the counter and picked it up. She looked at the caller ID. "I will be right back." She walked into the living room.

Delia got up and walked to the doorway. She made sure she was hidden and she listened in on the conversation.

"What do you want John?" Lindsay asked over the phone.

"I wanted to talk to you." John replied over the phone.

Lindsay sighed. "Talk about what?"

"About us."

"John, there is no us anymore and there hasn't been for years. So what do you really want?"

"I just wanted to talk to you. Lindsay are you happy?"

"Yes. I'm happy. I have a wonderful husband and a beautiful baby. John, move on. We are over and we will never be together again."

"Lindsay, I love you."

"I know that but I love my husband."

"Alright. I'm sorry." John hung up and Lindsay followed.

"Unbelievable." She said to herself walking back in the kitchen. She and John had been over for years but he still continued to think they could be together.

"Everything okay?" Delia asked.

"Yeah. I'm going to go check on Liam." Lindsay made her way upstairs leaving Delia in the kitchen.

Once Lindsay was gone, Delia picked up her cell phone and got John's number. She then headed downstairs to her room to put it in her phone. She knew this was something she could use. If she could make Randy think something was going on between John and Lindsay. It would help break them up. She just had to set it up for it to look like it. She couldn't do it right away or it would be suspicious. So she would take the time to make a good plan and it would be one that would break Lindsay and Randy apart.

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

The next two months went by pretty quick. Lindsay and Randy had come to really trust Delia with Liam. Delia had done everything to gain their trust. Now it was time to put her plan in action and she started the day before. She went to the florist nearby and order roses for Lindsay and signed the card from John. She now had to drop hints to Randy. Make him think something was going with Lindsay and John. Then she would start making Lindsay wonder if she was sleeping with Randy.

Lindsay, Randy, Delia and Liam were in the kitchen when the doorbell rang. Randy went to answer.

"Yes." Randy asked opening the door.

"I have flowers for Lindsay Orton." The delivery man said.

"I'll take them." Randy took them from him and walked back into the kitchen.

Lindsay was shocked to see Randy holding flowers. "Did you send me flowers?"

"No." Randy replied handing them to her.

Lindsay took the card and opened. She was shocked when she read it. 'Thinking of you John.' Randy jerked it out of her hand and read the card.

"Why is John sending you flowers? With a card that says thinking of you." He said holding his anger.

"I don't know why he is sending me flowers. I have made my feelings clear to him."

"Have you now? Did you tell him that you want him or something?"

"No. I told him that I loved you and you were who I wanted. He and I are over and have been for years." She looked at Delia and Liam. "Let's take this upstairs. Delia, we will be right back."

Delia nodded as Lindsay and Randy headed upstairs. She smiled once they were gone.

"Well Liam, it looks like things are going good. Soon it will be me, you and daddy." She kissed the baby on the head and started to clean up.

Lindsay and Randy walked into their bedroom. She knew Randy was upset about the flowers and she really had no idea why John sent them.

"So did you say something to John to make him think you wanted him?" Randy asked her before sitting down in the chair.

"No. The only thing I have told John is that I love you. He and I are over and we have been for years. You and I have been married almost two years." She walked over to him and kneeled in front of him. "I love you."

"I love you too Lindsay. I do but I know how John feels and I know you and I got together while you were dating him."

"Wow, I can't believe you brought that up." She got up and walked over to the bed. "Yes we got together while I was with John. But that doesn't mean I'm going to go back to him. I love you and you are the only one I want."

He didn't say anything to her. He wasn't sure what to say. She had never cheated on him but she did cheat on John with him.

"Unbelievable. If you really think I would cheat on you, you don't really know me." She walked over to the door. "I'm going out. Maybe by the time I get back, you will realize how stupid you're being."

She walked downstairs and saw Delia with Liam in the living room. She walked over and got her son. "I'm going to take Liam to the park. I will be back later." She got his bag and walked out. She just couldn't deal with Randy at the moment.

Delia smiled once Lindsay had left with Liam. She looked up the stairs and knew Randy was still up there. She walked up the stairs to the room. It was time to plant more doubt in his mind about his wife.

"Are you okay?" She asked walking in the bedroom.

"Yes." He replied.

"Lindsay took Liam to the park."

"Okay thanks." He got up and started out of the room.

"Lindsay's an idiot to do this to you."

"What?" He turned to face her. "What do you mean?"

"She talks John all the time."

"She does?"

"Yes. I have heard her."

"Well that's interesting." He walked out and down the stairs. He needed some time away to think about things.

Delia smiled when he left. So far things were going good. She had planted the doubt in his mind and it was just a matter of time. Now she had to put the next part in action. But it would take some very careful planning.

Randy headed to the park that he knew Lindsay liked to take Liam to. He had to talk to her and get this straighten out. He pulled in and saw Lindsay sitting on a bench with Liam in the stroller.

"Lindsay." He said walking up.

"Did you come to accuse me some more?" She asked him.

"Have you been talking to John on the phone?" He asked sitting down.

"What? Of course not. He has called me but I don't usually pick up." She had no idea how he would know that she got calls from John.

"So you don't talk to him."

"No, I don't talk to him. He calls me and I don't pick up. I don't want him. How many times can I say that to you before you believe me?" She looked to Liam who was sleeping.

"I'm sorry. I just get jealous and angry when I think about losing you."

"Randy, I love you and only you. You don't have any reason to be jealous. I married you, we have a son together. I love you. You are the only man I want." She leaned in and kissed him.

"I'm sorry I got jealous. I love you and I don't want to lose you."

"You won't if you get the jealous under control. Randy, a marriage is trust. It took us months to get that back after you cheated. I don't want to lose that again. We are back to how we use to be."

"I know and I'm sorry. I love you." He kissed her and took her hand. "Ready to head home?"

"Yeah." She smiled.

He helped her get Liam together and they headed to his car. She hoped that he really trusted her. She would never cheat on him and she didn't want too. She had no idea why John called her or sent her flowers. She hadn't really talked to him in a while and she really had no desire too.

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Delia wasn't happy when Randy and Lindsay came back to the house together after their fight. She pretended she was glad they worked things out. She had to continue to plant the doubt in Randy first and then in Lindsay. If she could convince Randy that Lindsay wanted her ex, she could easily seduce him into bed to get even. She had tried sending flowers and saying they were from John. Now she had to somehow get Lindsay and John in the same room and have Randy walk in immediately thinking that John and Lindsay set it up. She decided to start by sending John a note to meet Lindsay somewhere. She got Lindsay's phone while she was with Liam and send John a text. A few minutes later, John sent one back agreeing to meet her at a local park. She saved them and placed the phone back on Lindsay's night stand. Now she just had to get Lindsay to the park.

"Everything okay, Delia?" Lindsay asked when she walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah." Delia replied.

"Liam is down for his nap."

"Great. Oh, you got a message from someone saying they needed to see you in the park?"

"Do you know who it was?"

"No, I'm sorry but it sounded urgent."

Lindsay took a deep breath. She wished she knew who it was. "Alright. I will be back in a little while."

She got her things and left the house. Delia smiled once she left. She knew that Randy was coming home that day but she wasn't sure he would be home in time to go to the park. So she just chose to use it to place doubt in his mind.

Lindsay arrived at the park and got out of her car and walked to the nearby gazebo. She wondered who wanted to meet with her. She wished that Delia had taken a better message.

"So what did you want?" John asked walking up.

"John, what are you doing here?" Lindsay asked shocked that he walked up.

"You sent me a text saying you had to talk to me and to meet you here. So here I am." He walked up to her.

"I didn't send you a message. I got a message from someone to meet them here. Did you call my house and talk to the nanny?"

"No. I got a message from you." He took out his phone and showed her the message.

"I didn't send this to you."

"Lindsay, why are you lying and fighting what you feel for me?"

"John, we have talked about this. I love my husband. He is who I want." She replied walking to the railing of the gazebo.

"Then why are you here? Lindsay admit what you feel." He walked over to her. "You still have feelings for me."

She barely had time to react when he kissed her. She kissed him back for a second before pulling away.

"John, I love my husband. Nothing will ever happen with us. Please leave me alone." She quickly headed back to her car and home.

John was convinced that Lindsay had feelings for him. She had sent him the message to meet her and over the last few weeks, he had gotten letters from her saying that she was unhappy with Randy and wanted out. He didn't' get why she was playing this game.

Randy had arrived home and found that Lindsay was gone. Delia told him that she got a message from someone and quickly left. She had no idea who Lindsay was meeting. He checked on Liam and then went into the bedroom. Lindsay knew he was coming home today and she was normally always there to greet him. He heard her car drive up and walked downstairs to meet her.

"I thought you would be here when I got home." He said walking into the kitchen. "Where were you?"

"I got a message from someone to meet them at the park. I assumed it was a superstar bringing me reports but it was John."

"You met John alone?"

"Yes. In a public park, he claims I sent him a message but I didn't."

"So you and John just ended up at the park together and don't' give me oh a public place. I know you too well. We have had sex in the park."

"Nothing happened. I was shocked when he walked up. I told him I love you and you only. I told him there would never be anything between him and me again ever."

"Is that all that happened?"

"No, he kissed me."

"Did you kiss him back?" He asked getting an angry look on her. "Did you kiss him back, Lindsay?"

"For a second but that's it."

"But you kissed him back. Lindsay, you have told me that you didn't want him."

"I don't. It was for a second and then I pulled away. He kissed me so fast that I didn't have a chance to react until a second later. I don't want him."

"So, he kissed you first?"

"Yes. Randy, I have told you that I don't want John. I love you and our family. I love our life together. Being with John is not what I want."

"Alright I believe you. Then I'm going to have a nice talk with John. He needs to stay away from my wife and family."

"Randy, maybe you should let it go. I made my feelings clear to him."

"Still I will talk to him." He walked out and to the bedroom.

Lindsay had no idea what the heck was going on. Why was John all of sudden obsessed with getting her back? They hadn't been a couple for years and now he wanted her back knowing she is married and has a son. She had to figure this out before things got crazy.

Delia had heard their conversation and knew the doubt had been placed in Randy's head. Now she had to place doubt in Lindsay's head and plan for her set up.

Please Reivew! Any ideas you know I like to hear them


	7. Chapter 7

Lindsay, Delia and Liam accompanied Randy to the pay-per-view that was the following weekend in Phoenix. Randy left them in the hotel room and headed to see John. He wanted John to know to stay away from his family. He arrived at John's hotel room and knocked on the door.

"Randy, what can I do for you?" John asked when he opened the door.

"I want you to stay away from my wife and get over whatever you think you feel." Randy said walking in.

"Why do you blame me? Maybe Lindsay is the one making contact with me."

"John, get over it. Lindsay left you. Okay, she left and came to me. We are together. We have a family. Leave her alone. Do you understand John?"

"I get what you're saying."

"Good." Randy walked out and back to the room. He hoped John did get the point.

After Randy left, John was shocked to get a letter from Lindsay asking him to meet her in a room. The key to the room was enclosed.

While Randy left to talk to John, Lindsay was shocked when she got a letter from Vince. He said he needed to talk to her about something. She left Liam with Delia and headed to the room number. She used the enclosed key and entered the room. She was shocked to find the room empty.

"Okay, weird." She said out loud. She figured that Vince might be running late. She walked over to the window and heard the door open. She turned expecting to find Vince but was shocked when John walked in. "What are you doing here?"

"You sent me a letter asking to meet you. Lindsay what are you doing?" He asked her. "What game are you playing with me?"

"I'm not playing anything with you." She replied. "I never sent you a letter."

"Damn it, Lindsay, I'm tired of this. You send me text messages and letters to meet you and then you act like you have no idea what I'm talking about." He walked over to her and pulled her to him. "This stops now."

She barely had time to react when he kissed her. She didn't know why she kissed him back.

"What the hell is this?" Randy said when he walked in. He had found a letter from John asking Lindsay to meet him. He couldn't believe it. "I knew something was going on."

"There is nothing going on between John and me." Lindsay said to him. She walked over to where Randy was.

"Nothing going on? Then why did you run to meet him when you got a letter asking you too. Why were you kissing him? It wasn't the first time. If I haven't come in, you would have fucked him and then came back to me like nothing happened."

"Randy, nothing would have happened. You know that." She went to reach for his hand.

"No, stay away from me." He pulled his hands away from her. "I should have known after all, you got with me while you were with him. Don't they say once a cheater always a cheater. I guess it's true. I can't believe you."

"I didn't cheat on you and I never would."

"I don't believe you. I think you're been fucking him behind my back all this time. Is Liam even my son?"

He didn't have time to react before she slapped him. "How dare you think I would lie about Liam? I forgive you when you screwed that ring tramp. It took time but I did. And you really cheated, I didn't."

She walked out and back to the hotel room. She couldn't believe that he really thought she cheated. She couldn't figure out why Randy said he saw a letter from John. The letter had been from Vince about some paperwork. She walked in the hotel room and found Delia in the living room.

"Is everything okay?" Delia asked. She smiled inward as she did. She knew that the letters had their effect. Lindsay believed Vince wanted to see her about something, John thought Lindsay sent the message, and Randy thought that John sent the letter.

"Yeah. Liam and I are going home." Lindsay packed her bags and Liam's.

Just as she was getting ready to go, Randy walked in.

"Liam and I are going home." She said when she saw him.

"Don't you think we should talk?"

"Why? So you can accuse me of sleeping with John or say Liam isn't your son. I really don't want to hear it."

"Lindsay, we need to talk about this."

"Why? You have made up your mind about things. You think I have been cheating and you doubt that Liam is your son. I don't see what there is to talk about."

"Lindsay, I love you."

"But you don't trust me. I told you before a marriage is based on trust and respect and love. We have love I know that. But you don't trust me or respect me. If you did, then you would take my word that I haven't cheated and I don't want to."

She didn't give him a chance to say anything. She quickly left the hotel and headed to the airport. She believed that they both just needed some time to cool off and think about things. She and Liam boarded a plane home leaving Randy there. She knew he had his job to do.

Randy couldn't believe that Lindsay would do this to him. He thought it was different between him and her than it had been between her and John. She had been very unhappy with John toward the end of their relationship which was when he and Lindsay had started. Once she ended it with John and they were married, he assumed things would be good.

Then he cheated on her and it was stupid of him. They had worked through and she forgave him. Now he wasn't sure if he could forgive her. Was the difference that his one night stand was just that a onetime thing where her affair with John had obviously been going on for a while? He didn't know. All he did know was that he had caught her in John's arms and kissing him. They had a few secret meetings and calls. Nothing could change that. It was clear that she had been cheating and he wondered how he could be so blind.

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Delia stayed behind after Lindsay and Liam left. Lindsay had given her some time off. She knew this was the perfect opportunity to get Randy. She walked into the living room from the bedroom and found Randy in the living room. He looked up and was shocked to see Delia there.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Liam?" Randy asked her.

"Lindsay said I could have some time off. I guess she wants some time with Liam." She said sitting down by him. She was going to place more doubt in his mind about Liam's paternity.

"Alright." He replied with a sigh. How did his life get messed up like this? He and Lindsay were happy. They had worked through him cheating and were happy but now it was different.

"So what does this mean for you and Lindsay?"

"I don't know yet. I'm going home tomorrow after the show and talk to her." He got up and walked over to the window. "I just can't believe she would cheat on me. I thought when we got together that she and John were over. What if they have been together all this time?"

"I'm sorry she is doing to you." Delia walked over to the window. She smiled inward as she was getting to place the doubt in his mind. "You know she is on the phone a lot when you're gone. She sometimes takes Liam out and I don't know where she goes."

"What are you talking about?"

"Lindsay. She talks to someone on the phone a good bit and then she takes Liam out without me. When they get back, she seems happy and Liam is happy too."

Randy thought about what she was saying. Was Lindsay taking Liam to see John? With John on RAW and him on SMACKDOWN, their schedules were different. Everything pointed to Lindsay and John having an affair and Liam possibly being John's son.

"I have to get to the arena." Randy grabbed his bag and headed out.

Delia smiled after he left. She had placed doubt in his mind about Lindsay and Liam. Now was time for the next step. She could tell that John wanted Lindsay so she wondered if he would want to help her break apart the Orton's marriage. She quickly headed to see him. She caught him just as he was leaving his room.

"Mr. Cena, can I talk to you?" She asked him.

"I'm on my way to the arena. Is it important?" He asked.

"Can I ride with you? I want to talk to you."

"Alright." He knew she was Lindsay's nanny.

They headed out to his car and they were soon on their way to the arena.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"I want to break apart Randy and Lindsay. I was hoping you would help." She said bluntly.

"What?" He was shocked that was what she wanted.

"I want Randy. Plain and simple and I'm willing to do whatever I have to do." She smiled. "I know we can break them apart. Randy already thinks you and Lindsay are having an affair and thanks to me, he has some doubt that Liam is his son. It would be so easy."

John thought for a minute to what she was saying. He did still love Lindsay but he knew Liam was Randy's son. He and Lindsay hadn't been together like that since a few days before her wedding to Randy.

"I don't know." He replied as they pulled into the parking lot.

"Oh come on. Think about it. You obviously still love Lindsay."

"You sent those texts and letters. You wanted me to think Lindsay wanted me and you wanted Randy to think we were together."

"Yes, I did." She turned to smile at him. "Just admit that you want Lindsay and help me break this marriage apart. If we play this right, you can have Lindsay and I get Randy."

John thought about things. Could he really help this person break up Lindsay and Randy? He thought back to all that he and Lindsay had been together. He still loved her and he regretted that he let her go.

"Alright. I will help you."

"Great. I'm going to head back to St. Louis. You can plant doubt in Randy's mind here." She quickly got out of the car before he could say anything.

John headed into the arena. He knew Randy was already there. He headed to his locker room and changed. When he came out, he saw Randy standing nearby.

"Orton." He said walking up.

"Cena, what do you want? Hadn't you done enough?"

"Oh come on. Do you really think Lindsay and I have anything going on?"

"I know she was with you when she and I hooked up."

"You know if you keep bringing that up, you will lose her. She wasn't apparently happy with me."

"But that didn't stop you and her from fucking two days before our wedding."

"Your wedding didn't stop you from fucking Mickie now did it? It was the bachelor and bachelorette parties. We all had a lot to drink. Do you really want to bring those things up?"

"John, what did you want?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to say hey and see how things were with you and Lindsay."

"Whatever you have going on with Lindsay, end it." Randy walked away and to his locker room.

John wasn't sure he could in fact tell Randy that he and Lindsay had been having an affair but he also wasn't sure he could tell Randy that they hadn't been. He still wanted Lindsay but lying was not something he normally did.

Delia looked through her camera and realized that she had photos of her and Randy that night they spend together. She could use them to break him and Lindsay up. She would send them to Lindsay and make Lindsay think that while she and Liam were home, she and Randy were having sex in the hotel room here. She knew once she sent them to Lindsay, she would be fired as the nanny and then she couldn't undermine anything.

"I'll just wait until the right time. But once she sees the photos, it will push her right into John's arms. Let's just hope he will take advantage." She said to herself.

She smiled and headed to the hotel. She had plant some evidence to get Lindsay to think something was going on. She was determined to break apart this marriage and now with John's help, hopefully it will go smoothly.

Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story. You Guys are Awesome.

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. I own only my ocs. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way.

* * *

><p>John left right after RAW the next night. He had agreed to help Delia break up Randy and Lindsay. He had always wanted Lindsay back. He knew he was stupid when they were together. Toward the end of their relationship he was distanced and more focused on everything but her. So it was no wonder that Lindsay ended up falling for Randy. John thought when they were together before her wedding to Randy, that she would see she loved him but she married Randy anyway. Now he had a chance to get her back. He just had to make Randy believe they were having an affair behind his back. He arrived at Lindsay's house and knocked on the door.<p>

"John, what are you doing here?" Lindsay asked when she opened the door.

"I wanted to talk to you." He said walking in. He turned to face her as she shut the door.

"What did you want to talk about?" She asked walking over to where he was.

"Lindsay, are you really happy with Randy?"

"Of course. I love Randy." She said to him.

"But are you happy. I know he thinks we're having an affair."

"I'm happy." She walked over to the sofa and sat down. She had told herself she was happy but Randy doubting her really hurt.

He sighed and followed her. He sat down beside her. "Are you really? I know you Lindsay. This isn't how you normally are."

"John, we haven't been an us in years. I love my husband." She sighed.

"But you're not happy. Lindsay, you don't have to be in an unhappy marriage."

"It's not unhappy. We are just having some issues right now."

"With him thinking you're cheating." He took her hand in his. "Lindsay, we still have a connection."

"John, I'm married." She pulled away from him and got up. "I love Randy and Liam. They are my family."

"Even if he thinks you're cheating." He saw that she was looking out the window. He took the opportunity to drop his watch on the floor.

"He misunderstood. I don't know who sent you that letter or sent me the letter. I will work this out with him."

"Alright." He walked over to her. "I think you're making a mistake."

"Goodbye John." She opened the door and he walked out.

After he left, she headed upstairs to check on Liam. She knew Randy would be coming back in two days and she wanted them to work things out. She didn't know what John was trying to do but it wouldn't work.

After leaving Lindsay, John headed to the hotel he was staying at nearby. He didn't know exactly how he was going to convince Randy that he and Lindsay were having an affair. He wanted Lindsay but could he really break up her marriage.

Randy sat in the locker room getting ready for the show. He kept thinking about seeing Lindsay in John's arms and then Delia telling him that Lindsay made calls and took Liam somewhere while he was away. Everything pointed to her having an affair with John but that didn't change the fact that he loved her. He loved the family they had together. But what if Liam was John's son, could he stay married to her and raise John's son?

"No, I'm having a DNA test done as soon as I'm home." He said to himself. He got up and headed out for his match.

Delia had been hiding in the room and heard him say that he was going to have a DNA test. She smiled it was perfect. She would make sure the test said John was Liam's father. The only issues would be Lindsay's denial about sleeping with John. She knew unless John said they slept together, Randy might believe that the lab made a mistake. She got out her phone and dialed John's number.

"Yeah." He said answering.

"John, I have a plan." She said quickly.

"What?"

"Randy wants to have a DNA test to make sure Liam is his son."

"Okay, it will show Randy is Liam's father." John wasn't sure what she was getting at.

"I know but I'm going to make sure it says you are the father."

"That won't work because Lindsay and I hadn't been together since before they got married. She knows Randy is the father."

"But when the test comes back that he isn't, he will confront her and no matter what she says, he will not believe her because the test will say Liam is not his son."

"You don't know that. Lindsay will deny that Liam is not Randy's and he could possibly believe that the lab made a mistake." He sighed. "Delia, I don't think making it that Liam is not Randy's is a good way to do this. There are other ways."

"But this is the best way to break them up. You tell Randy that you and Lindsay were together around the time she conceived Liam. You tell him that Lindsay brings Liam to visit you when he is gone. It will convince him."

"No, I'm not going to tell him that Liam is not his son. I want Lindsay but I'm not doing that to her, Randy or Liam."

"You want her but you won't do this. What is wrong with you?"

"Delia, if you want me to continue to help you break Lindsay and Randy up, then do not change that DNA test. It isn't' right to do that to Randy or Liam."

"Fine. I won't change it." She sighed.

"Good. Now, we will meet when you get back tomorrow and see what the next step will be." He hung up before she could say anything else.

She placed the phone down and sighed. She needed John to help her but she wanted to change those results. It would be the best way to break them up. But if John didn't tell Randy that he and Lindsay had been together, it wouldn't work. She realized John was right. She would just find another way to break them up.

Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Randy arrived home the next day. He walked into the house and heard Lindsay upstairs. He sighed as he walked upstairs. He stood in the doorway of the nursery and watched Lindsay rocking Liam.

"Hey, I didn't expect you here." Lindsay said turning to the door.

"I know. Lindsay, I want to talk." He said walking in.

"Okay, let's talk." She got up and put Liam in the crib and walked out of the room. She then headed to their bedroom. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"I want a DNA test on Liam. I want to make sure he is my son and not John's."

"You still think I'm having an affair with John?"

"Lindsay, everything points to that you are. I saw the note he sent. You went running when he did. I saw you kissing him. You have been talking to him behind my back and taking Liam to see him. Is Liam his son?"

"No, Liam is your son and I haven't been taking Liam anywhere to see John. Why would I take our son to see John?"

"I just want a DNA test, Lindsay. I have to know for sure."

"Fine. Let's take the test. I know it will show that you are Liam's father."

"Okay."

They got Liam and headed to the hospital. Lindsay knew Randy wanted to know immediately. She was still shocked that this was happening. She knew Liam was Randy's and she wasn't cheating with John but she couldn't seem to convince her husband of that. How did they get to this point? How could things get so bad when they had just gotten better after he cheated with that ring tramp? She never thought about cheating once they were married. What happened before their wedding was a drunken bachelorette party hook up. He had done the same thing that night with Mickie. She forgave him and he forgave her well she thought he had. Now she wasn't sure anything would be good again.

They arrived at the hospital and headed to the lab. Lindsay had called ahead and arranged for the DNA test. They walked to the desk and told the receptionist their names. They were soon shown to an exam room.

"Alright. The Orton's." The doctor said coming in. "You are here for a DNA test?"

"Yes." Lindsay replied.

"Alright. Let's do this." She got out the swaps and swapped the cheeks of everyone to test the DNA. "Alright, we should have the results in a few days. I will call you."

'Thank you." Randy replied. After the doctor left, they headed home.

Once they arrived home, Lindsay headed upstairs to put Liam down. Randy stayed down in the living room. He knew they had more to talk about. He had just sat down on the sofa when saw something on the ground. He picked it up and realized it was John's watch.

"Okay, Liam is down." Lindsay said walking into the living room.

"Great. Did you have fun today?" He asked holding the watch in his hand but unseen from her.

"We didn't do much. Just some chores around the house."

"I meant did you have fun with John today."

"How did you know he came by?" She was shocked that he knew already. She was getting ready to tell him about John's visit.

"I found his watch." He held it out to her. "So did you just fuck him on the sofa in our home while Liam was sleeping upstairs?"

"No. Nothing happened. He came by and asked me if I was happy. I told him that I was happy with you and our son. That I loved you and you were the only man I loved and wanted. There is nothing between me and John and there won't be."

"How can I believe you Lindsay? I found you in a hotel room in his arms kissing him. Then I found out that you visit him when I'm gone and now his watch is in our living room. Everything points to you sleeping with Cena."

"God, how many times to I have to say it? I am not sleeping with John and I don't' want to. I love you and only you. You are my husband. The father of my child. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone." She walked over to him. "I promise you I'm not cheating on you."

"I do love you Lindsay but I'm not sure I can forgive you."

"I didn't cheat and I'm tired of having this conversation with you. Either you trust me or you don't and it's obviously you don't. I haven't given you a reason to doubt me. Do I acknowledge that I kissed John in that hotel room? Yes. But it was a mistake and it was just a kiss." She got up and walked to the window. "I'm not sure what we do now."

"I'm not leaving this house Lindsay."

"I never asked you too and I wasn't going too. I want this marriage and I want us. I want to work this out but if you aren't willing to try than I don't' know if we can."

"I think we should wait for the DNA test before we decide anything. But I am willing to try to work this out. But Lindsay, if get physical proof that you are cheating or if the test show that Liam isn't my son, this marriage is over."

"You know, I'm not sure what kind of marriage we have anymore if you're resulting to using ultimatum. I think you should sleep in the guest room." She walked up the stairs to the nursery to check on Liam and then to the master bedroom.

Randy sighed when Lindsay left. He didn't know what made him say that about the marriage being over. He loved her and didn't want to their marriage over but he knew he couldn't handle her cheating with John or Liam not being his son. He knew he cheated too but the odds were that she and John had been having an ongoing affair for a while and that was not something he would deal with.

Delia had come home when they were out. She had been standing in the kitchen listening to their conversation. She had to give Randy physical proof that Lindsay was cheating. She couldn't change the test because she needed John's help. She would talk to him about setting something up for Randy to walk in on Lindsay and John. Then she would send Lindsay the photos and have them dated for the weekend so she would think Randy had cheated with her while telling Lindsay that he couldn't be with someone who cheated. It was perfect and now it just needed to be put in play.

Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11

A few days later the test results were in and Randy and Lindsay were headed to the lab to get them. Lindsay knew it would show that Liam was Randy's. They arrived at the lab and went into the doctor's office.

"Okay, let's read these results." She said looking through the papers. "Okay, there is a 99.9% chance that Randy Orton is the father of Liam Orton."

"No chance of error right?" Randy asked wanted to make sure.

"No chance. You are Liam's father." The doctor said.

"Thank you." Lindsay said as the doctor left. She turned to her husband. "I told you that Liam was your son."

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you on that." He said to her.

"But you still think I'm sleeping with John." She said getting up. "I don't know what I can do to convince you I'm not sleeping with him."

She walked out and to the car. Randy followed and they were soon on their way home. They were silent on the ride and soon arrived at the house.

"Was Liam good?" Lindsay asked Delia when she walked in the house.

"Yes he was an angel." Delia replied.

"Great." Lindsay headed upstairs to see her son.

Delia smiled as Lindsay went upstairs. She could see that Lindsay and Randy were still on the outs. She noticed Randy come in and not say anything but go right upstairs. She was planning her next thing. She had talked to John and they had come up with a plan for Randy to walk in on John and Lindsay in bed together. Delia would start it by slipping some drugs in Lindsay's drink which would put Lindsay out. Then Delia would help John take Lindsay to a hotel. Once they were there, it would work out for them to have sex. Delia would set it up for Randy to walk in.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when Randy came down stairs and said he was going out for a little bit. Once he was gone, she knew it was perfect. She made Lindsay some Chamomile tea and put the drugs in it. She then took it upstairs to Lindsay who was in the nursery.

"Here I thought you could use some tea." She said handing the cup to Lindsay.

"Thank you." Lindsay said taking it. She looked over at Liam who was sleeping.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah." Lindsay replied nodding. "Just some marital issues."

"Anything I can do?" Delia asked with a smile.

"No, we will work it out."

"Okay, if you need anything, let me know."

"Alright." Lindsay watched Delia walk out. She finished the tea and looked out the window of the nursery. She loved the view from it. You could see the entire neighborhood.

Delia waited a little bit and then headed upstairs. She went into the nursery and found Lindsay in the chair passed out. She walked over to her and checked to make sure.

"Perfect." She said to herself. She got out her phone and called John.

Once he arrived, she helped him get Lindsay in his car and then she headed back into the house. She had to set it up for her to tell Randy that Lindsay had left. She went to nursery and sat down. It wasn't long before Randy came in.

"Where's Lindsay?" He asked her.

"She got a call and headed out." Delia replied to him.

"Did she leave anything that would say where she was?"

"I heard something about the Hilton room 3944."

"Thanks. Keep Liam I will be back." He said quickly leaving.

She smiled once he had. She knew he was going to the hotel and he would find John and Lindsay in bed together. Things were going perfectly. She texted John and let him know that Randy was on his way.

John had arrived at the hotel and took Lindsay inside. Once they were in the room, he undressed her and placed her on the bed. He then joined her on the bed. Once they were in the bed, he started kissing her. He knew the drug would make her react to what was going on but she wouldn't be able to stop it. He felt her kiss him back and he slowly started to make love to her.

Randy arrived at the Hilton and headed to the front desk. He flirted with the desk clerk to get a key to the room. Once he had it, he took the elevator to third floor and arrived at the room. He heard the noises inside and put the key card in the slot. The door opened and he walked in. He was shocked at what he saw. His wife in bed with John. He knew now that he was right. He walked back out determined to confront her later. He had proof now that she was cheating.

John smiled once Randy left. He knew this had done what it was suppose to. He knew he should stop and let Lindsay sleep it off but he wanted her. So he continued to make love to her. After they had, both were soon asleep. He knew that Lindsay wouldn't remember anything and he could fill in the blanks for her.

Randy arrived home and went to the master bedroom. He couldn't believe that Lindsay had lied to him. She had been cheating with John and probably for months. He walked into the bathroom and then walked back into the bedroom. He was shocked to see Delia standing there.

"I thought you could use a drink." She said handing him a glass of whiskey. She had put the same drug in it that she had in Lindsay's.

"Thanks." He said taking it. He quickly drank it down.

"I'm guess things didn't go good." She said walking over to him.

"No, she is cheating." He said already feeling the effects of the drug.

"Oh I'm so sorry." She said kissing him.

"What are you doing?" He pulled away from her.

"I'm just trying to make you feel better." She whispered kissing him again.

"I don't." He slurred his speech as she pushed him back into the bed.

"Relax, I'm going to make you feel good." She kissed him again and slowly started to remove his clothes. Once she had, she removed her own and got in bed with him.

She kissed him and they slowly started to make love. She knew he would have no memory of things and she could tell him that he wanted to be with her. That he made the first move with her.

Once they had made love, he soon fell asleep. She laid down with him and was soon asleep herself thinking how everything worked out. Things had gone exactly like she planned and in the morning both she and John would convince Randy and Lindsay that they wanted to be with them. Their marriage would soon be over and Randy would be hers.

Please Reivew!


	12. Chapter 12

Lindsay slowly woke up the next morning. She moved a little in the bed felt someone next to her. She thought it was Randy until she looked over and saw it was John and she realized that she wasn't in her house.

"What the hell happened?" She asked waking John up.

"You don't remember?" He asked hiding his smile. He knew the drugs did that.

"No, what happened? The last thing I remember I was at home in the nursery." Lindsay got up and realized that she and John had sex. "Oh god, we had sex didn't we?"

"Yes, we did."

"How did I get here and end up in bed with you?"

"You called me yesterday and asked to meet here. You said you wanted to talk about something. So we met here. We talked a little bit and we ordered room service. You drank a little much. You kissed me and we ended up in bed."

"What did we talk about?" She tried to remember what was said but she couldn't.

"We talked about the problems you and Randy have been having."

"John, why would I talk to you about the problems in my marriage?" None of it made sense to her.

"You also came here to tell me that you weren't sure if you still loved Randy as much as you did. That all the accusations he has said recently really took a toll. You said you thought you might have made a mistake leaving me for him and that you thought you might still love me."

"This doesn't sound familiar and I'm heading home." She quickly got dressed. "John, this was a mistake. I love my husband."

"Lindsay, last night wasn't a mistake. It happened because you and I wanted it to. Lindsay, you don't love Randy like you once did." He walked over to her.

"I love Randy. John, this was a mistake." She quickly left and headed out. She got to the parking lot and realized that she must not have driven there. She called a cab and was soon on her way home.

She arrived home and walked in. She felt horrible that she had slept with John. She would tell Randy and just see where things went. If he wanted a divorce, she wouldn't stop him. She slowly walked upstairs and to Liam's room. He was sleeping peacefully in his crib. She then made her way to the master bedroom. She walked in and was shocked at what she saw. Randy was in the bed with the nanny.

"What the hell is this?" She yelled awaking Randy up.

"What?" He said looking at Lindsay standing by the bed. He felt someone in bed with him and looked over and saw Delia. "Why am I in bed with Delia?"

"I don't know. You tell me. Have you been screwing the nanny all this time?" Lindsay yelled waking up Delia. Lindsay looked at her. "What the hell are you doing in bed with my husband?"

"Lindsay, I'm sorry." Delia said getting up and getting dressed. "I never wanted you to find out like this."

"Find out what?" Lindsay asked not understand what Delia was talking about.

"About Randy and myself." Delia smiled.

"Have you been having an affair with my husband since you started?"

"Not the whole time. But we have hooked up a few times."

"What?" Randy asked shocked. "No, we haven't. We were only together last night but I don't even remember that. Lindsay, I haven't been cheating."

"You went on and on about me cheating with John and here you were cheating." Lindsay couldn't believe this.

"I saw you last night Lindsay."

"Saw me what?"

"I went to the Hilton last night and I saw you fucking John. I saw you together."

"You saw me." She sighed. "Randy, it was a mistake and I don't even remember how I got to the hotel and I don't even remember how I ended up in bed with John."

"That's convenient." He laughed. "You have been cheating this whole time haven't you?"

"What about you? You cheated before Liam was born and now you've been screwing the nanny. Seriously." Lindsay then turned to Delia was standing there. "Get out of our house. You are not welcome here anymore. Get your skanky ass out of my house before I throw you out."

"Randy, are you going to let her talk to me like that? After all we have shared." Delia said hiding her smile.

"Delia, you mean nothing to me. Leave." Randy said to her.

"But we shared so much." She said to them.

"Get out now." Lindsay walked over to her and grabbed her arm. She pulled her down the stairs and opened the front door. She threw her out onto the lawn. "Don't you ever come back here again?"

Lindsay slammed the door and headed back upstairs. She walked into the master bedroom.

"So what does this mean? I cheated and you cheated." Randy asked her when she came back in.

"I cheated once. You cheated twice."

"Are you still denying that you've been having an affair with John when I caught you?"

"You walked in and saw me once. And I told you I don't remember how I got there. But I admit that I did sleep with John that one time. I haven't been having an affair."

"Lindsay, we both cheated we can't deny that. I think we need to take a break. I will move out and stay with my parents."

"Alright. If you think you should." She didn't want him to go. She wanted them to work this out.

"I think we should. Just a little time to figure things out." He walked over to her. "I love you Lindsay know that but I think we need some time."

"Alright."

He kissed her and packed some stuff. Once he was pack, he kissed Liam and Lindsay and left. He drove to his parents' house. He didn't tell them everything. He just said he needed to stay with them for a little while.

He unpacked and thought about things. How could he cheat again? He didn't remember even starting anything with the nanny. He remembered nothing from the night before. He loved Lindsay and now he wasn't sure if their marriage would survive.

Please Review!


	13. Chapter 13

Delia headed over to the Hilton where John was staying. Everything had gone according to plan in most ways. Now, she just had to wait and see if everything did work out. She arrived at the hotel room and knocked on the door.

"Delia, what are you doing here?" John asked when she walked in.

"I wanted to tell you that everything is going to plan. Randy thinks Lindsay has been cheating with you and now Lindsay thinks Randy wants the nanny." Delia said sitting down on the bed.

"So Lindsay found you and Randy in bed together?" John asked sitting down in the chair.

"Yep and he admitted that he came here last night and saw you and Lindsay in bed together. So he thinks you and she have been having an affair."

"Delia, do you think this is going to work out? I mean how do you know that Lindsay and Randy won't work this out. They did before when he cheated before Liam was born."

"Yeah but this time is different. She actually caught him in bed with me." She laughed. "You know, I'm the person he slept with before Liam was born."

"What?" John was shocked by this. He had no idea that she had been into Randy this long.

"Yep, I drugged him like last night and we ended up in bed together. I thought it would get me him but he woke up before I did and apparently he didn't remember me."

"How long have you been planning this?"

"Since I first saw Randy. He stole my heart and I knew I had to have him. I didn't care that he was married nor had a child on the way. I wanted him and I was going to do everything I could to get him."

"Well you might get your chance."

"No, there is no might. He will be mine."

"Alright." John replied.

"Good. Now we just wait and see. You keep dropping hints to Randy about things and soon it will be over between them."

"Yeah."

"Great." She walked over and kissed him. "Thanks for the help."

She left and headed to her apartment that wasn't that far. She had to begin planning what was next for Lindsay and Randy. She arrived at her apartment and looked at her calendar. If things went correctly, then she would discover soon that she was pregnant. That would be the final nail in the coffin of the Orton's marriage. She also knew that Lindsay was on the same cycle as she was, so provided John did what they planned, Lindsay would find out she was expecting too.

Lindsay walked into Liam's nursery and saw that he was up. She picked him up and headed downstairs to get his bottle ready. She sighed as they got to the kitchen. She couldn't believe that she and Randy were pretty much separated. It wasn't what she wanted but she couldn't shake the image of him and Delia. She wished now she had never hired the nanny. She was shocked when the doorbell rang. She walked over to the door and saw Randy's mom there.

"Elaine, what are you doing here?" She asked her.

"I wanted to talk about you and Randy."

"What about us?" She asked sitting down on the sofa with Liam.

"Well he just showed up at our house and said he needed to stay for a little bit. So what happened?" Elaine said sitting down.

Lindsay sighed before getting up and putting Liam in the pack n play. "I came home and found Randy in bed with the nanny."

"What? He cheated on you?" Elaine was shocked by this.

"Yes but he wasn't the only one who cheated. I woke that same morning in a hotel room with John. I have no memory of how I got there and Randy said he has no memory of how he ended up in bed with the nanny."

"Lindsay, you forgave Randy for cheating before Liam was born. Can't you do that now?"

"I want to but he keeps saying that John and I have been having an affair for months but we have not. I was with him that one time. I haven't been having an affair."

"I believe you Lindsay. I know you love my son and you wouldn't cheat on him. I think you guys can work this out."

"I hope so. I love him and I regret that mistake with John that I don't even remember. I just need him to believe that I haven't been cheating."

"I will speak with him. He knows you would never cheat." Elaine got up and walked over to Liam. She kissed gently and left.

Lindsay hoped that Randy would listen to Elaine. He had to know that she didn't want anyone but him. She loved him and only him. She and John had been over for a while. That night was a mistake and she didn't even know how she got there.

Elaine arrived at the house and headed in. She was going to have a talk with her son. She knew that Lindsay wouldn't cheat. She might have had one night with John but that was all it was. She knew Lindsay hasn't been having an affair.

"Randy, I want to talk to you." She said walking into the living room.

"What?" Randy asked her looking up from the TV.

"You need to go home and talk to your wife."

"Mom, what are you talking about?"

"I went to see Lindsay and she told me everything. Randy, you know that Lindsay loves you and she wouldn't cheat."

"She did cheat. Mom, I saw her in bed with John."

"Yes, she made a mistake. How many have you made? You cheated before Liam was born and then you sleep with the nanny."

"I don't remember how I ended up in bed with Delia."

"See you and Lindsay both say that. Maybe you should talk and get everything out."

Randy thought about things. He knew his mother was right but he wasn't sure he could get over it.

"Randy, you know Lindsay. She loves you."

"I just need some time." He said walking upstairs.

Once he got to his bedroom, he sat down on the bed. He missed Lindsay and their family. He missed playing with Liam and he missed being with them both. He had to sort out his feelings and then decide about his marriage.

Please Reivew!


	14. Chapter 14

A few sleepless nights later and Randy was ready to talk to Lindsay. He hoped she would hear him out. He wasn't exactly sure what he was going to say. He arrived at the house and knocked. He didn't just want to drop in.

"Randy, what are you doing here?" Lindsay asked when she opened the door.

"I wanted to talk to you." He said walking in.

"Okay." She shut the door and sat down on the sofa. "What about?"

"About us and everything." He sat down beside her. He turned to look at her. "Lindsay, I'm so sorry about everything. I'm sorry I slept with Delia and I'm sorry I accused you of an affair with John."

"Randy, I know I'm not completely innocence in this. I did sleep with John that one time but there wasn't an ongoing affair."

"I want to start over Lindsay. I want to come home with you and Liam. Let's forget what happened with John and Delia. I propose we go on a trip. You, me and Liam. We start over." He looked at his wife. He hoped she would agree to that. He wanted to try to move on from what happened.

Lindsay thought about what he was asking. She loved him and she wanted their marriage. Could she forget what happened? She took a deep breath and faced her husband.

"Okay, let's go on this trip. Let's start over and try to forget what happened." She leaned in and kissed him. "I want you to come home."

"Good." He smiled before kissing her. "I will book that trip."

He got up and headed to the office. Once there, he called the travel agent and book them a trip to Jamaica. He had made sure the travel agent booked them into a family friendly hotel. Once the trip was booked, he headed out of the office. He didn't see Lindsay in the living room. He headed upstairs and found her in the nursery seating in the chair.

"Trip is booked." He said walking in. He picked up Liam from his crib and walked over to where Lindsay was seating. "Lindsay, are you sure you want this? Because if you don't, I'm not going to make you stay in this marriage."

"I want this." She said looking up to him. "I want you and our family. I'm just worried something else will go wrong."

He gave Liam a kiss on the head and put him back in the crib. He then walked back over to Lindsay.

"Nothing is going to go wrong. Lindsay we both made mistakes. I want to put them behind us and move on. Nothing and no one can break us up as long as we are together." He took her hands in his. "I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered before kissing him.

"Come on, let's let Liam sleep." He said taking her hand and leading her from the nursery to the master bedroom.

Once they got here, he kissed her again. He felt her kiss him back passionately. His hands went to her shirt and it soon was on the floor. Soon the rest of their clothes were gone and they were in bed making love. Both had missed being with each other.

Afterwards as they laid there with her head on his chest. He noticed it was a different bed than before.

"Did you get a new bed?" He asked her.

"Yes. I wasn't keeping the one where you and Delia were together."

"I understand." He smiled.

"Enough about that. So, where are we going on this trip?"

"We are going to Jamaica."

"Is that okay for Liam?" She knew it was very romantic.

"Yes, the resort has a nursery and tons of stuff that cater to kids. So we can have some time and Liam would be nearby."

"Okay. So when do we leave?" She asked with a smile.

"I talked to Vince and I have a week off so we leave tomorrow."

She smiled and kissed him again. They were soon making love again. She was excited to be alone with him. To move on from everything.

Delia sat in her apartment figuring out her next move. She would know in two weeks if she was pregnant. If she wasn't, then she had no idea what to do next. She would have to know if Lindsay was too. She began doing some research on Lindsay. When she was the nanny, she got the name of Lindsay's doctors. She wanted to know about Lindsay's medical history. She decided to call Lindsay's OB and find out if they were hiring.

"Dr. Anderson's office." The receptionist said answering.

"Yes I was wondering if you hiring?" Delia asked her.

"We are hiring a receptionist."

"Great thank you." Delia hung up quickly. She went over to her book case and got out her resume book. She looked up one that was for a medical office. She typed her own version with her name. Now she would get a job in the office and find out if Lindsay was pregnant.

She walked over to the window and looked out at the neighborhood. She wasn't giving up on getting Randy. No matter what she had to do. She would get Lindsay out of the way and be with Randy.

Please Review!


	15. Chapter 15

Three weeks later Lindsay was heading to her doctor's. She and Randy had gotten back from their vacation and it was exactly what they needed. They talked and worked things out. Both wanted to put everything behind them. They also took the time on the island to renew their wedding vows. It was them really renewing their commitment to their family and each other. She arrived at the office and headed in.

Delia saw Lindsay enter the office. She quickly made her way to hide while Lindsay checked in and was shown to an exam room.

"Lindsay, how are you feeling?" Dr. Anderson said coming in.

"I have had some pregnancy symptoms and I took an at home test and it was positive. So I just wanted to make sure." Lindsay replied.

"Okay, let's do some blood work and an exam." The doctor replied. She drew some blood and did an exam. The doctor left to get the blood work.

Lindsay wasn't sure if she wanted to pregnant. If the timing was what she thought Randy or John might be the father. She wished she could remember if she and John used protection.

"Okay, well Lindsay it looks like you are pregnant and I would say six weeks."

"How soon can a DNA test be run?" Lindsay asked.

"In four weeks at the earliest. Lindsay, what's going on?"

"I made a mistake. So I need a DNA test."

"Alright. Can you get me a DNA sample of one potential father?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Then we will set it up."

"Thanks."

The doctor did an ultrasound and gave Lindsay all the information on the test and everything else. Lindsay knew she would have to talk to Randy. They had made an agreement on their vacation to always tell the truth no matter what.

After seeing Lindsay leave, Delia took a moment to look at Lindsay's medical records. She saw that Lindsay was pregnant and had scheduled a DNA test. Delia made a copy of Lindsay's medical records. She headed home after work.

When she got there, she decided to take a pregnant test too. She hadn't had any symptoms but if Lindsay was pregnant then the odds were good she was too. She took the test and wanted for the results. As she did, she looked over Lindsay's record. She learned everything about Lindsay's medical history. She heard the timer go off and she headed to the bathroom. She looked at the test.

"This can't be." She said out loud. "I'm not pregnant but I planned everything. How can I not be pregnant?"

She decided to make an appointment with her doctor to make sure everything was okay. She had planned everything perfectly. There was no reason why she should have been pregnant. She quickly made her way to the doctor's. He did some exams and tests on her.

"Well, Delia, you aren't pregnant. In fact based on your tests, I would say you can't get pregnant."

"Thanks for nothing." She said walking out.

She couldn't believe after everything, she wasn't pregnant. Lindsay was pregnant but Delia had no idea who the father was. She hoped it was John and that would ruin the marriage but if the baby was Randy's then there was nothing that would make Randy leave Lindsay.

Lindsay arrived home and saw Randy playing with Liam. She was excited yet nervous to tell him about the baby. She had no idea if it was his or John's. She only hoped that no matter whose baby it was, they could work through it.

"Hey babe, what did the doctor say?" Randy asked when she walked in.

"I'm pregnant." She replied to him.

"What?" He said putting Liam in the swing. "You're pregnant? That's great."

"I'm six weeks pregnant."

"Okay." He said before it hit him. "Oh, the baby could be John's."

"Yeah. So what do you think?"

"I don't know. We have to find out whose baby it is first and then I guess go from there."

"Are you going to leave me if the baby is John's?"

"No." He replied hugging her. "No matter what I'm in this marriage. Those vows we took both times meant everything to me. No matter if this is my baby or John's, we will do this together."

"Alright." She smiled. She was glad that he was going to be there no matter whose baby it was. "I can have a DNA test in four weeks. So I will need your DNA for it."

"Alright. Once we know who the father is, then we can see what to do. If it's John's, we will deal with that and him."

"Okay."

"Now, let's forget about the questions of paternity and enjoy some time with our son." She smiled and they spent the rest of the day with Liam.

Delia arrived home and had no idea what to do. She had no hold on Randy now. She sat down and watched a movie on the TV. It was about a woman who faked a pregnancy and then stole a baby to pass off as her own. As she watched it, her newest idea came into mind. She could do the same thing. She would tell Randy that she was pregnant with his and then steal one to pass off as her own. If things turned out that Lindsay was expecting Randy's baby, then it would be the perfect on to steal as it would match Randy's DNA and no one would question it. The only thing was she would have to kill Lindsay to get the baby but that idea appealed to her. Lindsay out of the way permanently. Nothing could be better.

Please Review!


	16. Chapter 16

Four weeks later Lindsay and Randy headed to the medical lab for the DNA test. Lindsay was nervous about the test. She didn't know who the father would turn out to be. They arrived at the office and were shown to an exam room.

"Relax, everything will be okay." Randy said trying to calm his wife.

"I hope so." She said just as the doctor and the lab technician came in.

"Okay, Lindsay, are you ready for this test?" The doctor said to her.

"Yes."

"Alright. Here is what we do. I will swap the area with some antiseptic liquid. Then we will use the ultrasound to guide the needle to take a sample. Once we have it, we will compare the baby's DNA to Randy's."

"Okay." Lindsay replied as they put the liquid on her stomach.

"Okay, here comes the needle." The doctor said as he put the needle in. He did the procedure and it was soon over. "Okay, the test will take five days to get back and we will call you."

"Thank you." Randy said as the doctor finished up. He had given his DNA sample earlier.

Once the doctor and the lab technician left Randy help Lindsay clean up and get dressed. Once they left they headed to get some lunch and then pick up Liam from Randy's parents.

Delia had followed them so she would know where they had the DNA test done. She had to know if the baby was Randy's. She had begun fixing it so she could fake her pregnancy. She had ordered a fake home test from the internet as well as a pregnancy pad. She had stolen some forms from the doctor's office to type up like she had been to an OB/GYN. She had to make everything look real. She had decided to copy Lindsay's medical record as her own. That way everything would seem like the baby was Randy's.

"So, five days until we know." Lindsay said as she, Randy and Liam walked in their house.

"Yep. Remember no matter what we will get through this together." He said as he put Liam down in the pack n play.

"I know." She said as she went into the kitchen.

"Lindsay, what's wrong?" He asked following her. He could tell something was wrong.

"I just am worried. I have a feeling this pregnancy isn't going to be easy like Liam's."

"Baby, nothing is going to happen. Everything will be okay." He said pulling into a hug.

"I hope so." She whispered back. Something just didn't set right with her. She had feeling but had no idea what it was about.

Lindsay and Randy were shocked the next day when John showed up at their house. They weren't expecting him.

"John, what do you want?" Randy asked as they all sat in the living room.

"I wanted to know if you were going to tell me I might be a father." He replied to them. Delia had called him and told him about Lindsay being pregnant.

"How did you know that?" Lindsay asked.

"Well, when Randy here called Vince about the baby I overheard."

Lindsay looked at Randy. She didn't know he told Vince. "You called Vince?"

"Yes, I wanted to let him know that I wanted to lighten my work schedule a little."

"Oh." She said.

"John, we had a DNA test and it will be back in five days. That will tell us who the father is." Randy said as they all sat there. "John, understand this though it doesn't matter if you are the father or I am. Lindsay and I will be together."

"Okay but if the baby is mine, I want joint custody."

"Joint custody? John, how would that work?" Lindsay asked.

"Well I would get the baby on my days off."

"Let's not get ahead of things." Randy added. "We wait until the DNA test and go from there."

"Alright. I just wanted my position clear to you both."

"We get it John. You will get joint custody." Lindsay replied as he got up.

He left and headed to Delia. She said she wanted to talk to him about something. He arrived at her apartment and headed in.

"So what did you want Delia?" He asked her.

"I just wanted to know if you saw Lindsay."

"I did and I told her I want joint custody if the baby is mine."

"Things seem to be working out." Delia replied. "If Lindsay is pregnant with your baby."

"So, are you pregnant with Randy's baby?" John asked her as they sat in the living room.

"Yes." She knew he would need to think she was too if she wanted to pull this off.

"That's great. So when are you going to tell him?"

"Soon." She had planned to make sure she had everything done before she told Randy.

"Hopefully things will work out."

"I think they will." She smiled.

"I should go. I will see you later." He walked out and headed to his hotel. He hoped he was the father of Lindsay's baby. He wanted a child and one with Lindsay would be perfect.

Five days later Randy and Lindsay sat in the doctor's office waiting for him to tell them the results. Lindsay hoped it said it was Randy's.

"Alright. We have results." The doctor said walking in.

"What are they?" Randy asked.

"There is a 99.9 percent chance that Randy Orton is not the father of the baby."

Randy hugged Lindsay. He couldn't believe that the baby wasn't his. Now they would have to deal with John. After thanking the doctor they headed home. Both were shocked to find Delia on the porch.

"What are you doing here?" Lindsay asked with hatred.

"I have something to tell Randy." She replied.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm pregnant and it's yours."

"I don't believe you." He said to her.

"Here is the proof." She handed him the positive home test, the doctor's test and ultrasound. She had taken Lindsay's blood test and ultrasound from the doctor's office and changed the name on them.

"This shows that you're pregnant not that Randy is the father." Lindsay said to her.

"Fine. Give me a sample of your DNA and I will have the test done."

"How am I just giving you a DNA sample?"

"Here" She said taking out the kit. "I knew you would want one. So I asked my doctor and he gave me this."

"Alright." Randy said taking the swap and swapping his cheek. He placed it in the bag and sealed it. He then looked and made sure there was no way the bag could be opened.

"When I have the results, I will bring them by." She said walking off.

"Do you trust this?" Lindsay asked once she had left.

"I don't' know but I know she can't open that bag. It's sealed so tight."

"Alright." Lindsay headed into the house.

Randy sighed. He couldn't believe that Delia was pregnant. If it was his kid, then he would be there for it but he wouldn't leave Lindsay. He only hoped that he wasn't the father of Delia's kid.

Please Review!


	17. Chapter 17

Two weeks later Delia showed up at Lindsay and Randy's with the DNA test. She smiled because everything was perfect. She had fixed Lindsay's test to show John was the father in reality the baby was Randy's. She took Lindsay's original test and changed the name so it showed that she was pregnant with Randy's baby. She would let everyone think John was the father until Lindsay was almost nine months. Then she would give John the original and show him that Randy was the father. He would be so angry that he would confront Randy and Lindsay and tell them the truth. Then when Lindsay turned up missing, John would be the first suspect. She just hoped everything would go to plan. She rang the doorbell and waited.

"Delia, what do you want?" Lindsay asked when she opened the door.

"I wanted to give you and Randy this. It shows he is the father of my baby." Delia walked in and gave Lindsay the paper.

Lindsay took it and read it. She couldn't believe it said Randy was the father. "I will give it him." She looked at Delia. "You can go."

"I will. Tell Randy I will give him regular updates on our baby." Delia smiled and walked out.

Lindsay looked at the paper once again. She couldn't believe how crazy things were. She was pregnant with John's baby while Delia was pregnant with Randy's. She picked up her cell phone and called Randy. She left him a voicemail telling him the test results were in.

She headed up to check on Liam. She went into the nursery and checked on her son. Once she saw that he was sleeping peacefully, she headed back down stairs. She walked in the kitchen just as the doorbell rang. She went to answer and was shocked to see John standing there.

"John, what's up?" Lindsay asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about things."

"Alright." Lindsay said as she sat down on the sofa. "What is there to talk about?"

"About the baby. Lindsay we are having a baby together."

"John, right now there really isn't anything to talk about. I mean, we have months before the baby is born."

"I know that but I want to be involved. I want to go to the doctor's appointments and what not."

"John, you are the baby's father and you have the right to be a part of the baby's life. But I want a stress free pregnancy and the best way to do that is for me to give you updates. Please John."

He sighed. He didn't' want Lindsay to have a stressful pregnancy. "Alright. I agree but I want regular updates."

"Alright. John, you are the father. I would never cut you out of this baby's life."

"Good. Well I will go. Let me know about things?"

"I will."

She walked him to the door and then locked. She jumped when someone grabbed her from behind.

"Don't do that to a pregnant woman." She said playfully hitting her husband.

"Sorry, baby. What did Cena want?" Randy asked her.

"He wanted to come to all the doctor's appointments."

"I don't think so." He said sitting down on the sofa.

"Don't worry. I told him that I would give him updates." She replied joining him on the sofa.

"Good. So, Delia came by huh."

"Yep. You are the father of her baby." She said handing him the paper.

"Wow, this is unreal."

"I know. So we have Delia and John in our lives forever now."

"That we do. But we can handle it. I know we can."

"Yeah. But let's not focus on them. Let's just enjoy this time."

"I liked that idea."

They spend the night just being a family with their son. The next few months would be tough on them and the time they had now was theirs.

Once Delia arrived home, she started back on her plan. She needed to find a way to get Lindsay away from everyone. If she couldn't get her alone, the plan wasn't going to work. She researched on the net and then realized. She just had to make Lindsay think John wanted to talk to her. She could lure her to a warehouse and take the baby. It would be perfect. This would place the blame on John. It would be perfect.

Please Review. Just a short chapter to get to the next part.


	18. Chapter 18

The next five months went by quickly. Delia continued to make her plan to steal Lindsay's baby. Lindsay and John had agreed to joint custody of their child and Randy had convinced Delia to joint custody too. Both Lindsay and Delia were eight and half months. Delia had decided it was time to put her plan into action.

"Okay, I have the real DNA test that show Randy is the father not John." Delia said as she printed it out. "Now I need to call John over to get his phone so Lindsay will meet him."

She called him and he came right over. She had sent Randy and Lindsay a copy of the DNA test that showed Randy was the father. It would play perfectly into things. She waited and John soon came over.

"What was so important?" John asked when he arrived.

"I wanted to show you this. I work in Lindsay's doctor's office. I knew about her DNA test."

"So, what?" John replied.

"I changed the test stupid." She said handing the original to him. "I needed everyone to think you were the father."

"So I'm not the father?" John laughed. "What are you playing? I am the father."

"No, you're not. John, I needed you to think that." She said coming closer to him. She slowly took his phone.

"You're lying." John said storming out. He was going to see Lindsay and get this straight.

Delia smiled when he left. Once John confronted Lindsay and everyone at Lindsay's saw him so angry, it would make the police suspect him. She quickly followed to make sure everything went according to plan.

John arrived at Lindsay's. He wanted to confront her about this. He had to know if he was the father or not. He knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. Lindsay opened the door and he stormed in.

"I have a question." He said coming in.

"Okay, what?" Lindsay asked.

"Am I the father of your baby?"

"I thought you were until I got this in the mail. Now I don't know." She handed him the paper that said Randy was the father.

"I can't believe this. Who would do this? We need a new DNA test. I have to know." He said calming himself.

"Alright. I want to know also."

"Good. Right now."

"Alright." She said getting her things. Liam was with Randy's parents.

They made their way to his car and then to the lab. Delia watched. It couldn't have been more perfect. The neighbors were outside and had seen John leave with Lindsay. They arrived at the doctor's office and headed in. They were shown to an exam room and Lindsay explained things to the doctor.

"I don't see how the first test was wrong but we will do another. We still have the samples on file so we will run them."

"Thank you." Lindsay said to him.

"Give us a little time and we will call you."

"Ok thanks." Lindsay said getting up.

She and John left the office and headed to a nearby restaurant. John wanted to talk about things.

"John, if the test shows you aren't the father, I'm sorry." She said as they ordered.

"Why it's what you want right? You want Randy to be the father."

"I do but I would still be sorry if it wasn't you."

"Alright." He said just as her phone rang.

"Hello." She answered.

"Lindsay, its Dr. Anderson."

"Yes doctor."

"I wanted to let you know that I contacted the lab and they send me an original copy of the results. Randy is the father."

"Thank you doctor." She said hanging up. "The test show Randy is the father."

"What? That's impossible. I'm the father!" He said loudly.

"No, you're not. John, I'm sorry." She said softly.

"I am the father!" He yelled loudly. "I didn't drug you to sleep with you so you would get pregnant for nothing!"

Everyone in the restaurant look when he said that. Lindsay was shocked.

"John, please calm down."

"I'm calm and done." He said walking out. Lindsay followed but by the time she got there, he was gone.

"God." She said getting her cell phone out to call a cab.

"Lindsay, are you alright?" Delia said walking up.

"I'm fine." Lindsay said.

"I can give you a ride. I promise no problems."

Lindsay thought for a minute. The cab company said twenty for a cab. Lindsay didn't want to wait that long.

"Alright." She said getting into Delia's car.

"Great. I have some water here." Delia gave Lindsay the sealed bottle.

"Thanks." Lindsay said taking it. She took a sip of the water.

Delia smiled to herself everything was working out. She watched Lindsay finish the water. She noticed Lindsay getting sleepy which was what the drug did. She looked over and Lindsay was out.

"Excellent." Delia said to herself. She began to drive to the warehouse. She had everything set up to take the baby from Lindsay.

Once they got to the warehouse, she pulled off her pregnancy pad and got the wheelchair. She put Lindsay in it and then took her into the warehouse. Once there she put Lindsay into the bed. She began to get her instruments ready to deliver the baby. She knew she would have to perform a c-section to get the baby out. Once she had, she would kill Lindsay.

She got the scalpel she had stolen and performed a perfect cut. She then used the other instruments she had to take the baby. Once she had the baby safely out, she put her down in the bassinet. She then turned her attention to Lindsay. She walked over and cut her throat. She then walked back to the baby. She cleaned her up and placed her in the infant seat. She took Lindsay's body and dumped in the dumpster outside the warehouse.

She put the baby in the car and headed home. She had already set everything up to make look like she delivered at home. She had forged the doctor's signature on everything. Now she just had to call Randy and tell him she had their baby. Everything was working out perfectly.

Please Review!


	19. Chapter 19

Randy arrived home after picking up Liam from his parents. He wanted to get home and spend some time with Lindsay and Liam. He pulled into the garage and got Liam out of the car. He headed into the house.

"Lindsay." He called as he walked in. "That's strange."

He headed upstairs and placed Liam in the nursery. He then proceeded to check every room in the house. After he checked the whole house and found no sign of her. He listened to the messages on the machine. There was one from Lindsay's mom, one from Lindsay's doctor, and one from John. John's said he hoped Lindsay got home okay.

Randy picked up the phone and called John. He wanted to know why John was asking if Lindsay got home okay.

"Hello." John said answering the phone.

"John, its Randy. I got your message. Where was Lindsay coming from?"

"Did she tell you?" John asked.

"No, so why don't you?"

"We went to the doctor because Lindsay got a paper through the mail saying I wasn't the father of the baby you were. I wanted to know for sure so we went to the doctor and then out for lunch. The doctor called and said you were the father. I left the restaurant angry and I left Lindsay there."

"You left an eight month pregnant woman in a restaurant with no way home? Are you stupid?"

"Randy, I'm sure she is fine."

"She isn't fine because she isn't here. You were the last one who saw my wife. Now where is she?"

"I don't know where she is."

"Fine." Randy hung up and called all of Lindsay's family and friends. No one had seen her.

He called the police and explained the situation to them. They came over and filed a missing person report. They told Randy they would talk to John and see if he knew anything.

While the police were trying to find Lindsay, Delia was setting everything up. She only had to call Randy and tell him she had their baby. She picked up her phone and called his cell.

Randy looked as his phone rang and saw it was Delia. He really didn't want to deal with her but he couldn't ignore her in case something was wrong with the baby.

"Hello." He said answering.

"Randy, its Delia."

"Yeah, what do you want?"

"I just wanted to let you know our baby came today."

"What? Isn't it earlier?" He was shocked she had it so soon.

"Well our little girl wanted to be here so I had her a little ago. The doctor just left."

"You had her at home?"

"Yes, so you can come over and see your daughter."

"I'm dealing with something but I will be over as soon as I can." He hung up before she could say anything else.

"Who was that Mr. Orton?" The detective asked.

"Our former nanny who has just given birth to my daughter."

"So you were having an affair on your wife?" The detective wrote it down.

"It was a drunken one night. I love my wife."

"But you had a baby with someone else."

"Look, when I was with Delia that one time, Lindsay was with John. Delia got pregnant by me and we thought Lindsay was pregnant by John but tests have proved the baby Lindsay is carrying is mine."

"So you're having two babies plus your son. That's a lot of stress. Maybe you wanted to get rid of one."

"If that were the case, I would have gotten rid of Delia not Lindsay." Randy said to him.

"Well we will investigate and see what we come up." The detective left and the cops continued to search the house. Once they had, they left but left some officers there in case there was a ransom call.

While the cops were waiting for a call and Delia was waiting on Randy to come and see their daughter, a homeless person was looking through a dumpster for food. He moved some things and was shocked when he found a body. He quickly left and the police were called.

"What do you have?" Detective Steven Moore asked.

"Twenty nine year old woman." The medical examinor said to him. "Her throat was slashed and the baby she was carrying cut from her body."

"Someone stole the baby from her?"

"Yes, I will know more when I get her back."

The detective looked at the woman and then took out the photo of Lindsay Orton. He sighed because this was her. He now had to tell her husband she was dead and the baby was missing. He wondered who would do this to her.

Randy dropped Liam off with his parents and headed to see Delia. He wanted to see his daughter. He prayed that Lindsay would be found safe. He told the police at the house where he was going if they had any information. He arrived at Delia and went in.

"Well, come and meet your daughter." Delia said when he came in.

Randy walked over and took the baby. He couldn't' help but smile at his daughter. He held the baby and thought she looked a lot like Lindsay.

"I thought we would name her Katherine Amanda Orton and call her Katie."

"I like it." Randy said to her. He sighed because he couldn't help but wonder if Lindsay was okay. He handed Katie back to Delia. "She's beautiful."

"She is that." Delia replied.

"I have to go."

"Why? Don't you want to spend time with our daughter?"

"I do but Lindsay is missing and I can't think of anything but getting her back."

"She probably ran away to be with John." Delia said hoping to him to wonder.

"She wouldn't leave Liam." He said. "I will be back but I have to find my wife?"

Randy left before Delia could say anything. She screamed in frustration. She thought doing all of this would get her Randy. She looked at the baby and sighed.

"Don't you worry? Once he realizes Lindsay is dead, he will want to be with us. I'm sorry about your real mom but don't you worry. I'm going to be your mom now and daddy will come around."

Randy arrived back home after leaving Delia's. He saw the detective waiting for him. He hoped that he had found Lindsay.

"Have you found her?" Randy asked walking up.

"Yes we have." The detective said as they sat down.

"Well where is she?"

"I'm sorry. We found her body in a dumpster a little ago."

"No, you're wrong. It's not her. She isn't dead. She would leave." Randy said trying to hold his tears.

"I'm sorry but it's Lindsay."

"What about the baby?" Randy asked as he let the tears flow.

"I'm sorry. We didn't find the baby."

"What the hell do you mean? You didn't find the baby. She was pregnant with the baby."

"Mr. Orton, please."

"No, you tell me about everything."

"The baby was taken from her."

"What does that mean?" Randy didn't understand.

"Someone cut the baby out and then killed your wife. We haven't found the baby and no hospital has any record of a baby being brought in."

"Someone killed my wife and took my baby? Is that what you are telling me?"

"Yes I'm sorry. We will try to find the baby."

"Who did this?"

"We don't' know. But seeing that John Cena was the last one to see her alive and we found some things of his with the body, we think he might have done it."

"Why would John killed Lindsay?" Randy didn't' think John would do that.

"Maybe he got angry that the baby was yours and not his. He could have killed her in a rage and then taken the baby."

"Then where is the baby?"

"He might have done something to it. We are going to talk to him." The detective walked to the door. "I'm sorry Mr. Orton."

Randy stood there not believing what he was just told. His wife was dead and his child was missing. He calmed himself as best he could and walked over and called his parents. He asked them to bring Liam and come. He then called Lindsay's parents. He couldn't believe that his whole world was gone. Why would someone kill Lindsay? She never hurt anyone. She was sweet and kind. She shouldn't be dead.

Please Review!


	20. Chapter 20

Detective Moore arrived at John's. They were convinced he killed Lindsay and took the baby. They just didn't know what he did with the baby. The detective knocked on the door and waited for him to answer.

"Can I help you?" John asked when he opened the door.

"John Cena."

"Yes?"

"Detective Steven Moore. I have some questions concerning Lindsay Orton."

"Come in." John stepped aside and let the detective in.

"Mr. Cena, how do you know Lindsay Orton?"

"Lindsay and I dated before she married Randy."

"Did you and she have an affair?"

"We didn't have an affair. We had one night together."

"When was the last time you saw Lindsay?"

"Early today. We had lunch."

"Was that the last time you saw her?"

"Yes."

"Mr. Cena, earlier tonight we found the body of Lindsay Orton."

"What? Lindsay's dead?" John couldn't believe it.

"Yes. She was murdered and the baby was stolen from her."

"God, who would do that." He looked at the detective and realized he thought he had done it. "You're here because you think I did it."

"You were the last person to see her alive."

"I didn't hurt her. I would never hurt Lindsay. I love her."

"But she chose Randy and when she got pregnant and she thought it was yours, she still stayed with him. Then you find out the baby isn't yours and you get angry." Detective Moore said. "I have a whole restaurant full of people who heard you yell at Lindsay. You left and then she left and she wasn't seen again. We found some things of yours with her body. We found your fingerprints on the scalpel found in the dumpster."

"I didn't kill her. I love her."

"John Cena, you're under arrest for the murder of Lindsay Orton and the kidnapping of her unborn child. You have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you can't afford one, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as I have read them?"

"Yes." John replied as he was handcuffed.

He couldn't believe they thought he killed Lindsay. He would never hurt her. He was booked and placed in a holding cell while he waited for his lawyer.

"Cena, you're lawyer is here." The guard said to him. He led John into the room where the lawyer was.

"John, do you understand the charges against you?" Leonard St. James asked his client.

"Yes. They think I killed Lindsay and took the baby from her. But if I did that where is the baby?"

"They think you are hiding the baby somewhere or you gave the baby away because it was Randy's and not yours."

"I didn't do anything. I'm innocence."

"John, I believe you but this is going to be tricky to prove everything points to you."

"Will I get bail?"

"I don't know. This is a horrible crime. A young pregnant woman is killed and her baby stolen from her. Plus she was the wife of a WWE superstar and now a WWE superstar is accused of killing her. This is going to be all over the press. Plus if you are convicted, you will get the death penalty."

John put his head in his hands. He couldn't believe this. "So what do I do?"

"Let me handle this and you say nothing."

John was led back to his cell to wait for the arraignment. He hoped he was granted bail. He had nothing to do with Lindsay's death and he had no idea where the baby is.

Randy sat at his house with his family and Lindsay's family not believing what was going on. His wife was dead and his child was missing. The police had arrested John but Randy was finding it hard to believe John would kill Lindsay.

"Randy, can we do anything for you?" Elaine asked her son. She was heartbroken about her daughter in law and grandchild. She was finding hard to believe John would kill them also.

"I'm fine mom. I'm going upstairs to be with Liam." He headed upstairs leaving them downstairs.

Lindsay's mom, Carrie, turned on the news. The lead story was about the killing.

"In shocking news tonight, WWE superstar Randy Orton's wife Lindsay was found tonight murdered and their child missing. Her body was found in a dumpster near an abandoned warehouse. The baby she was carrying was stolen from her and the police don't know where the baby is. In another shocker with this case, WWE superstar, John Cena has been charged with the murder and the kidnapping of the baby. His lawyer had no comment yet on these charges."

"I can't believe this." Carrie said turning off the TV. "I can't believe John would kill Lindsay. He is a nice guy."

"I agree with." Elaine replied. "I don't think John did this but I have no idea who."

Just as they were talking the doorbell rang, Elaine answered it and recognized the girl as the former nanny.

"Can I help you?" Elaine asked her.

"I came to see Randy and for him to see his daughter." Delia said walking in. "I realize he is all worried about his whore of a wife but I need him to be a father to our daughter."

"How dare you say that?" Carrie said to her. "You know nothing."

"I know I need Randy to there for our daughter."

"Delia, leave." Randy said walking downstairs. "I can't deal with you now."

"What about your daughter? Can you deal with her?" Delia said.

Randy sighed. "Fine. You can stay in your old room with Katie." He looked at his parents and in laws. "What? I need to be with my daughter."

"You are an asshole." Carrie said to him. "Your wife has only been dead a few hours and you're moving your mistress in? Have you no shame at all? I'm not letting my daughter's son stay in this mess."

Carrie headed upstairs to get Liam. Once she had, she walked downstairs. She saw Randy and his parents standing there.

"Carrie, Stan, I'm not letting you take my son." Randy said to them.

"I'm not letting my daughter's son stay here with you and your mistress. You obviously don't care about my daughter or her memory. I will not let you convince my grandson that that slut is his mother."

"I would never do that."

"I don't' care. Until you get her out of here. My grandson will not be here."

"No, you aren't taking my son." Randy took Liam from her. "Liam is my son and he stays here."

"I will get a court order. I don't think John killed Lindsay at all. I think you and your girlfriend did. You killed her and probably gave that baby away because you wanted your mistress."

"Carrie, I don't think that is true." Stan said to his wife. "We should go. Randy, we will come back later and see Liam."

They quickly left and headed home. Carrie wanted to contact their lawyer about custody of Liam. Once Lindsay's parents left, Randy contact his lawyer and told him that Lindsay's parents might try to take Liam. Randy had no idea his life could be this messed up. His wife was dead and his baby was missing. His in laws wanted to take his son. The former nanny and his daughter were staying downstairs. His former friend was charged with his wife's murder. How did his life turn like this?

Please Review!


	21. Chapter 21

Lindsay's parents saw their lawyer the next day. He filed the petition to grant them temporary custody of Liam. He said with Randy allowing his mistress and daughter to move in only a mere hours after his wife was found would look bad for him. Lindsay's autopsy was schedule for that morning.

Randy woke up and changed Liam and headed downstairs to feed him. He saw Delia was already up with Katie.

"Good morning." She said to him

"Morning." He replied putting Liam in the high chair.

"It's great us being here together." Delia said with a smile.

"Delia, I can't be happy about any of this. I didn't want you here but I want to be close to my daughter especially now that Lindsay is dead and my child is missing. But I can't smile and be happy with my wife being murdered." He said as he fixed Liam some oatmeal.

"Lindsay is gone Randy. You can't bring her back. She would want you to be happy. I know we can be happy together. You, me, Liam and Katie."

"No, I'm not moving on a day after my wife is murdered. You can stay here for now. But it's not a permanent thing." He heard the doorbell just as he said that. He walked to the front door. "Yes."

"Randy Orton?"

"Yes."

"You're served." The man gave him the papers.

Randy took them and looked them over. Lindsay's parents were suing for custody of Liam. He walked back into the kitchen.

"Who was that?" Delia asked as if she was his wife.

"None of your business. You're not my wife." He said to her.

"I was just wondering." She said.

"Lindsay's parents are suing me for custody of Liam."

"Why?"

"Because I was stupid enough to move you in here the same day my wife's body was found." He replied. "Now it appears that I possibly killed my wife and got rid of my child so I could be with you and our child."

"Their crazy if they think that." Delia said although a part of her wanted Liam out of the way then she and Randy could be a family with their child.

"I have to talk to my lawyer. I'll drop Liam off at my parents." He said grabbing his son.

"I could watch him for you."

"No, that's okay." He didn't really want her alone with his son.

He got Liam ready and dropped him off at his parents. He then headed to his lawyers.

"Randy, I have to tell you. It doesn't look good. Lindsay's parents have a good case. I mean your wife is murdered and her body is found. The baby is missing. On the same day the body is found, you move the former nanny in who you had an affair with with your daughter. It looks like you might have killed her so you could be with the nanny."

"I didn't kill my wife. I love her."

"I will try to make them see that you only moved her in so you could be close to your daughter. But I advise you get a DNA test on your daughter. Just to cover your bases."

"We had one when Delia was pregnant."

"I know but I would have another just to be sure and Randy make sure Delia doesn't know you're having one."

"Why?"

"Because if Katie isn't your daughter and you tell Delia about the test, she might try to change the result."

"Alright. I will get the sample without her knowing." Randy thanked his lawyer and left. He hoped Lindsay's parents wouldn't get Liam. He couldn't take loosing the only part of Lindsay he had left.

After leaving the lawyer's, Randy headed to the lab. He explained the situation and they gave him the DNA kit. They told him what to do. He would do it and not let Delia know. He left the doctor's office and headed to see John in prison. He didn't think John killed Lindsay but all the evidence was so strong.

"Randy, what are you doing here?" John asked when he saw it was Randy.

"I wanted to talk to you." Randy sat down at the station where visits took place.

"Okay. Randy, I didn't kill Lindsay."

"All the evidence says you did."

"I didn't. I wouldn't hurt Lindsay you know that."

"I never thought you could. John, all the evidence points to you. Where is my baby?"

"Randy, I would never hurt Lindsay or take that baby. I wish you would believe me." John motioned for the guard to let him know he wanted to leave. He didn't want to stay there and hear Randy say he killed Lindsay and took that baby.

Randy sighed once John left. He didn't believe John would this but how could he ignore the evidence. He headed to his parents house to get Liam. He was rethinking letting Delia and Katie move in. He wanted Katie there but not Delia.

After picking up Liam, he headed back home. He had to figure out how to get Katie's DNA without Delia knowing it.

"Did you talk to your lawyer?" Delia asked when he came in.

He put Liam in the pack n play. "Delia, you are not my wife so stop getting in my business. Where's Katie?"

"She is sleeping."

"I'm going to go see her alone. I want some time alone with my daughter." He took Liam from the pack n play and took him upstairs.

He walked in the nursery and put Liam down. He saw Katie in the bassinet. He walked over to her and got out the swap. He put it her mouth and did like the lab told him. He then sealed it in a bag and placed back in the envelope. He then headed to his room. Tomorrow he would drop it at the lab. He also had to make the arrangements for Lindsay. He sat down on the bed. He couldn't believe she was gone. How would he do without her?

Please Review!


	22. Chapter 22

The next morning Randy took Liam to his parents. He wanted to take Katie but Delia told him she had a doctor's appointment. After dropping Liam off at his parents, he headed to the lab. He gave them the swap and they took one from him. They also took the hair sample Randy had taken from Delia. The lab said this way they could compare all the DNA and there would be no mistakes.

After leaving the lab, he headed to the funeral home. He knew Lindsay's body would be delivered there later that day as the autopsy had been complete. The police where right with the cause of death. Lindsay died when her throat was cut. They also told Randy that she had been injected with a drug and had taken one orally. They figured John drugged her drink and then took her to the warehouse and killed her. They also told him that Lindsay was alive when the baby was taken. She was killed after the baby was born.

"Mr. Orton, I'm so sorry for your loss." The funeral director said to him.

"Thanks." Randy said sadly. This was something he didn't think he would be doing.

"Have you decided about things?"

"Yes, I want this one." He pointed to a white casket trimmed in pink and gold and had a pink interior. "I want pink roses also."

"Alright." The director wrote down what Randy told him. They picked out the music and everything else.

Randy's parents had given him some plots years before but he never expected to have to use them so soon. Once everything was planned, he headed to his parents.

"Randy, are you okay?" Elaine asked her son.

"I don't know. How did my life get like this? My former best friend in jail for murdering my wife and taking my baby. Lindsay's parents suing me for Liam. Delia and Katie living with me. I just made the funeral arrangements for Lindsay. I never wanted to do that." He said sitting down.

"I know son." She said sitting down beside him. "This is a hard situation. I just can't believe that John would kill Lindsay and if he did, where is the baby?"

"I don't know. None of this makes sense."

"Son, it will be okay." Bob Orton said walking in with Liam.

"I hope so but how do I explain to this little guy about his mother." He said taking Liam from him. "How do I tell him she was murdered by someone and his sibling was taken?"

"Son, right now you don't have to worry about that. Focus on getting through the funeral and this custody hearing and then John's trial. Focus on making a new life for you and Liam. One that includes your daughter."

"I'm going to try." He got up and headed to the door. "Thanks for keeping Liam for me."

"Anytime."

Randy put Liam in the car and they headed home. He wasn't ready to deal with Delia. How he wished she wasn't his daughter's mother and that he had never slept with her. He soon pulled into his driveway and headed in. He saw Delia in the living room with Katie.

"Everything go okay?" She asked.

"Everything was fine." He answered. He put a sleeping Liam in the pack n play. "Delia, we need to make a custody agreement concerning Katie. You can't stay here forever so we need something."

She walked over to him. "I think we can make this work between us." She leaned up to kiss him.

He pulled her away before she could. "Listen there will never be anything with you and me. We share a child that's it. Nothing more. I love my wife."

"But she's dead. She isn't coming back. So why should you be alone?"

He grabbed her arms to make her listen to him. "Listen good, you and I will never be. There is no you and me. We have a child that is it. Nothing more."

He made his way into the kitchen. He hoped Delia would get the hint and face things. He decided to talk to his lawyer once the DNA test came back and come up with a custody agreement.

Delia groaned once he left. She was trying everything to get him and nothing was working. She had killed Lindsay and taken the baby to be hers. This should have worked. She looked over at Liam and then at Katie. If you really looked, you could see Lindsay in both babies. But you could also see Randy in both babies and that worked out well.

Randy looked at his phone and hoped the lab would call soon with the results. He wanted to know where to go next. He had Lindsay's funeral and he was hiring a private investigator to find his and Lindsay's baby.

After making dinner for everyone, he headed up to bed. He laid out the clothes he was going to wear to Lindsay's funeral and he picked out Liam's also. He told Delia to stay away from the funeral. He didn't want any drama with Lindsay's parents as there would already be because of the custody suit. He just hoped that they could get along and put their problems aside for Lindsay.

Please Review!


	23. Chapter 23

Randy woke up the next morning with a heavy heart. He got up and headed to the nursery to feed Liam and then get ready for the funeral. His mom and sister were coming over to help. They had come yesterday and helped him pick out something for Lindsay to be buried in. They helped him pick out a simple pink dress that Lindsay loved to wear before she had gotten pregnant the second time.

He walked down stairs and saw Delia there with Katie. He sighed because it should have been Lindsay there holding their daughter and Delia at her own place with Katie. He made some breakfast and they were soon sitting at the table.

"Randy, I know today is going to be hard for you. I wish you would let me come to support you." Delia said lovingly.

"I have my family there and my friends. I don't want you there. You almost ruined my marriage and my life. I don't want you there."

"Alright." She replied. She turned her attention to Katie.

After breakfast, Elaine and Becky came over to help Randy. They got Liam dressed while Randy got dressed.

"I don't like that Delia is living here." Becky said to her mother.

"I don't either but Randy wants to be close to Katie. He has already lost one baby. We can't ask him to send Delia and Katie away."

"I know that but this is wrong. We should be celebrating the birth of Lindsay and Randy's baby not going to her funeral."

"I know." Elaine replied. They finished getting Liam dressed and then headed to make sure Randy was ready.

Randy stood in front of the mirror tying his tie. He looked at his black suit. He sighed. He never wanted to do this. It wasn't right that Lindsay was gone. She should be here. They should be together with their children. He thought about his child out there somewhere. Where was that baby and would he ever fined that baby?

"Son, are you ready?" Elaine said walking in.

"Yeah, let's go." He said walking over to her.

"We are here for you." She said as they met Becky who had Liam.

They were soon on their way to the church where the funeral would take place. Randy got out with his family and they were met by his dad and brothers. They headed in and sat in the family area until it was time. He looked over to Lindsay's parents. He sighed and walked over.

"Carrie, Stan, I hope we can put everything aside at least for today."

"We will Randy for today." Stan replied.

Randy nodded and headed back to his family.

"It's time." The funeral director said to them.

They lined up and waited for the signal. Once they had it, they walked into the church and down the aisle. They paid their respects to Lindsay before sitting down. Randy and Liam were last. Randy stopped and looked at his wife. This wasn't supposed to happen. She wasn't supposed to there. He held his son close. He took one more look at his wife and then sat down. The preacher walked in and up to the podium.

"We are here today to say goodbye to Lindsay Orton. A loving wife and mother who was taken too soon from the ones she loves. No one can understand a tragedy like this one but take comfort in knowing that Lindsay is with her creator and you will see her again. Now, I understand her friend, Sharon, would like to read a poem and has been asked to give the eulogy."

Sharon Cooper had been Lindsay's friend since grade school. She walked up to the podium and looked out at Randy and Liam and their family. Her heart broke for them.

"I'm always with you." She started.

"When I am gone, release me, and let me go.

I have so many things to see and do,  
>you mustn't tie yourself to me with too many tears,<p>

But be thankful we had so many good years.

I gave you my love, and you can only guess  
>how much you've given me in happiness.<p>

I thank you for the love that you have shown,  
>but now it is time I traveled on alone.<p>

So grieve for me a while, if grieve you must  
>Then let your grief be comforted by trust<br>that it is only for a while that we must part,  
>so treasure the memories within your heart.<p>

I won't be far away for life goes on.

And if you need me, call and I will come.

Though you can't see or touch me, I will be near  
>and if you listen with your heart, you'll hear<br>all my love around you soft and clear

And then, when you come this way alone,  
>I'll greet you with a smile and a "Welcome Home".<p>

Sharon took a minute and then started with her eulogy. "I have known Lindsay since we were children. I remember when we were younger and use to think about what we would be when we grew up. We went from teachers, to doctors, to lawyers and then to moms. Lindsay's favorite thing was being a mom and she loved her son Liam so much. I remember when she told me she was expecting. I was happy for her and Randy. She wanted nothing more than her family with him. Although their marriage wasn't always easy or happy, they worked their problems out and had a wonderful life. Lindsay told me that being with him was the best thing in the world. She loved him and their family so much. I know she is gone but her spirit lives on in Liam and Randy and everyone else she loved. She was the most loving person I ever knew. I will miss her so much."

She walked down to the casket and placed a hand on it. "I love you Lindsay and I will miss you."

The preacher took the podium again. "Now, we will show a slide show of Lindsay's life." The slide show started with pictures of Lindsay as a child and ended with the most recent of her, Randy and Liam. The song playing while the pictures went by was I will remember you by Sarah McLachlan.

Once the slide show was done, the preacher took to the podium again. "Now, I understand Dana Parker, a friend of Lindsay's has a special song to sing."

Dana took to the podium. "This song, Sand and Water by Beth Nielson Chapman, is one that Lindsay once told me she wanted sung over her on this day especially if something happened right now when Liam and the new baby were young. She felt it might help Randy and her family during this time. That was Lindsay always thinking ahead. I miss you girl."

She waited while the music started and she sang the song. After she was done, she took her seat. The preacher took to the podium and said a prayer. "Burial will follow at Rose Oak Cemetery."

He ended it and everyone soon left to go to the graveside. Once the burial was complete, everyone but Randy headed to his parents house. He told them he would follow and asked them to take Liam with them. Once everyone was gone, Randy walked up to Lindsay's casket.

"I don't understand why this happened but I promise you to take care of Liam and do my best to find our child. I won't stop until I know what happened one way or the other. I love you forever."

He placed a single pink rose on the casket and left. He had to take care of his son and try to move on with his life but could he do that without Lindsay? He wasn't sure but for his family he had to try.

Please Review!


	24. Chapter 24

A few days after Lindsay's funeral, Randy was called by the lab saying the test results were in. He left Liam with his parents and headed to the lab for the results. He arrived at the lab and went to the office of the doctor who ran it.

"Okay, Mr. Orton, let's us what the test show." The doctor said looking through it. "Alright, there is a 99.9 percent chance that Randy is the father of the child."

"So, Katie is my daughter." Randy said.

"Yes, she is but there is more Mr. Orton."

"What?"

"Well it seems that Katie's DNA matches you but it doesn't match the sample you gave me."

"Delia isn't Katie's mother but I'm Katie's father? How is that possible?"

"I don't know."

Randy thought for a few minutes. How could Katie be his daughter but not Delia's. It hit him like a ton of bricks. Could Katie be his and Lindsay's daughter?

"Can you run the results against an DNA test that was performed a little while ago?"

"I can."

"Good. Run Katie's DNA against my late wife's."

"Alright." The doctor left and went to get the DNA test Lindsay had ran a few months earlier. He quickly ran it through the system and got a match. He walked back to his office.

"Well?" Randy asked.

"I compared the DNA and it matches. Katie is Lindsay's."

Randy couldn't help but start crying. He had found his daughter with Lindsay. She had been with him almost the whole time. But as happy as he was about that, he also realized what that meant. Delia was never pregnant. She had killed Lindsay and taken the baby. How had he not seen it?

"Mr. Orton, I know this is shocking but you know this means Delia must have had something to do with Lindsay's death."

"I know. I'm going home and talk to her about this." Randy left with the DNA test in hand. He called his mom and asked her to meet him at the house to take Katie. He wanted to talk to Delia alone.

He arrived home with his mom who had met him there. He walked in the house with her and went over to where Katie was. He got her things together and handed her to his mom just as Delia came in.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"I want us to talk alone so my mom is taking Katie."

"Oh okay." She said happily. She hoped this would work out like she wanted.

"I will see you guys tomorrow." Elaine said leaving with Katie. She wondered what Randy wanted to talk to Delia about.

After making sure his mother was gone with his daughter, Randy turned to Delia. He wasn't sure what exactly was going to happen but he was going to make her admit the truth.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Delia asked.

"I want to know the truth." He said to her.

"The truth about what?"

"The truth about Katie. Is she your daughter?"

"Yes of course."

"I had a DNA test ran early this week. Katie is my daughter but she isn't your daughter. The test show you can't be her mother."

"The test is wrong. I am Katie's mother."

"No! You aren't! Just admit it." He walked over to her. He grabbed her arm. "Tell me the truth."

She was scared by the look in his eyes. She knew if she lied, he would kill her. "I'm not her mother."

"You bitch! Did you kill my wife?" Randy asked not letting her go. "DID YOU KILL MY WIFE?

"Yes." She whispered softly.

"I can't believe you." He said letting go for a minute before grabbing her again. "You will admit everything."

"I can't."

"Yes, you will." He pushed her into the chair nearby. He got out a paper and pen. "Write your confession."

She took the pen and started to write. She was scared of him and didn't know what he would do.

"I want you write everything you did." He looked over her shoulder as she wrote. He made sure she confessed for everything she had done. Once she was done, he took it from her and read it. "Good. Now, get up."

"I said GET UP!" He pulled her up from the chair. He marched her downstairs to the room she was staying in. He placed the note on the desk in the room. "Now, take these."

He handed her about 25 sleeping pills and a glass of water. "TAKE THEM NOW!"

She took them from him but was hesitate to put them in her mouth. He saw that she wasn't going to take them.

"If you don't take them, I will kill you like you did my wife. TAKE THEM NOW!" He yelled.

She still kept them in her hand. He quickly took them from her and grabbed her quickly. He threw her on the bed and tied her hands.

"You will take these." He forced her mouth open and stuffed the pills down her throat. He poured the water down to make sure they went down. "YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID."

He watched as she dosed off to sleep. He stayed and made sure she didn't fight anything. Once he was sure she was out. He untied her and made sure you couldn't tell she had been forced. He made his way out of the house and over to his parents. He needed an alibi

"Randy, what are you doing here?" Elaine asked her son.

"I told Delia to leave. She got upset. I just didn't want to be around her so I left." He played it perfectly.

He, Liam and Katie headed home a few hours later. He put the kids down and walked downstairs. He saw that Delia was still in the same position. He checked her pulse and she didn't have one.

He headed back upstairs and called 911. He prepared to make it like they had a fight and he left and then came home and she was dead. He knew it was perfect. Everything was planned out. He couldn't bring Lindsay back but he had made Delia pay.

"So, what happened Mr. Orton?" The police officer asked him.

"We had a fight when I didn't want to be with her. I wasn't ready for another relationship. I just lost my wife."

"So you fought then what?"

"I left and went to my parents to stay to cool off. I picked up my kids and came home. I put them to bed and then headed downstairs to make sure she was okay. I might not want anything with her but I wanted her to be okay."

"Alright." The officer said as the detective came up.

"Mr. Orton, I think you need to read this." Detective Moore said handing it to him.

Randy read over it like he was just seeing it for the first time. "I can't believe this. She killed my wife and took the baby. Katie is my daughter with my wife. I'm shocked."

"I'm sorry Mr. Orton. We will rule this a suicide and let Mr. Cena out of jail since he didn't kill your wife."

"Thank you."

The police wrapped everything up and left. Randy looked at his children. He couldn't believe that he had his daughter with Lindsay. Things had finally worked out.


	25. Chapter 25

This is the last chapter in this story. I want to thank everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. You guys are awesome.

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. I own only my oc. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way.

* * *

><p>A few weeks later Randy was having the baby's christening. He had decided to change Katie's name to the one he and Lindsay had picked out for their daughter. Delia's death was ruled a suicide. John was let out of jail. Life was slowly getting back to normal. The one thing that Randy regretted was that Lindsay wasn't there to see their daughter or son grow up. It was the only thing that made the day sad.<p>

"Randy, are you ready?" Elaine asked her son.

"I am. Let's do this." He said walking out. He met up with his family and they headed to the garden where the christening would take place. It was the same place that he and Lindsay had Liam christened.

They arrived at the garden and everything got set up. Randy had chosen his brother and Lindsay's friend, Sarah, as godparents. Ted DiBiase Sr. had agreed to do the christening for him.

"Welcome friends and family. We are here today for the purpose of christening this child. Nathan and Sarah, as godparents to this child, do you promise guide her and protect her. To have a supportive and loving relationship?"

"We will."

"Friends and family, will you help guide this child and protect her."

"We will."

"Randy if you will hand the child to Nathan and then Nathan will hand her to me and tell us the name you have chosen for your daughter."

Randy handed the baby to Nathan who handed her to the minister. "Ava Lindsay Orton."

"Ava Lindsay Orton, I baptism you in the name of father, son and the Holy Spirit." He poured the water over her head as he said the words. "Ladies and gentlemen, friends and family, I present to you Ava Lindsay Orton."

After the christening ceremony, everyone headed to Randy's parents for the party. They all brought a christening gift for Ava.

"So, Randy, you changed the name huh?" Eve Torres asked.

"I didn't want Delia to name mine and Lindsay's daughter."

"I agree with him." Ted DiBiase Jr. said. "Giving Ava a name he and Lindsay picked out was the right thing.

Everyone enjoyed the party and the food. As the party came to a close, Randy decided to say a few things.

"Can I have everyone attention?" He said to the group. "I just wanted to take this time to thanks everyone. You all have helped me through a difficult time. Losing Lindsay the way I did was horrible. I never got to say goodbye and she never got to see Ava. I regret that every day. But it's time to move forward. This christening today was to welcome my daughter into the family. All of you are a part of that family. The family Lindsay and I were making with our children. Liam and Ava are the best parts of the family and the reason for everything I do. The two of them are my main goal and apriority. I'm rambling sorry."

He laughed. "I just wanted to thank you all for being here. I couldn't have gotten through the last few weeks without you. Thank you."

Everyone raised their glass to toast Randy and his children. Lindsay missing was the only thing that put a damper on the day. But with every day, it was a new beginning. Randy was determined to make a great life with his children.

Please Review!


End file.
